More about you
by SexyAbs12
Summary: Quinn Fabray has worked years to get to where she is now, the top bitch at McKinley high. She's gorgeous, rich and a jack of all trades. Starting her Junior year at school, she's determined to stay at the top, but her innermost desire is to have someone recognize the real her, underneath her appearance. Can a new student, Santana Lopez, be the one to do that? G!P quarterback San!
1. Chapter 1

More about you

Chapter 1

A/N: Decided to write a Quintana story, so here it is, go easy on me guys I'm relatively new to the glee community and American football!

Warnings: Rated M, OOC, G!P, Sex eventually, blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Any characters I make up are mine and the story plot is mine too.

* * *

 **(Fabray residence)**

Water cascaded down her body like rain, steam surrounding the bathroom and she had barely noticed that the boiling water pouring on her had made her skin so red she may as well have been a lobster. She raised her arms and let her fingers trail through her long luscious blonde locks of hair, rinsing off any remaining face and body wash, shampoo or conditioner.

She turned off the shower, letting out a sigh as her body cooled down as soon as the water was shut off. She pushed open the glass door and stepped out, quickly grabbing a towel to wrap around her body and then another to wrap her hair up. She wiped the mirror in the bathroom, wiping away the steam and condensation so she could look at her reflection. She puckered her lips, checked her teeth and turned her head side to side analysing herself before she nodded and left the bathroom.

On her way out of the bathroom into her bedroom she hummed to herself, holding onto her towel as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She turned around to face her bed and screamed when she saw her younger sister lazily lounging on her bed reading a magazine.

"Frannie!" She shrieked. "What. The. Hell?!" Quinn shouted, her hand resting on her chest over her heart from her fright as she tried to calm herself down. Her little sister giggled at her, effectively making Quinn give the younger girl a very cold glare. "Get out!"

Frannie rolled her eyes at her older sister, closed her magazine and sat up on the edge of Quinn's double bed. "Mom and dad are fighting again, this is the only room far enough not to hear them, so I'm staying even if you don't like it." She sighed, rolling back onto the bed to continue her reading.

Quinn's fingers twitched, oh how she wanted to strangle her younger sisters little neck. For a 13 year old girl Frannie was certainly a spoiled brat; their parents doted on the girl, giving her everything she could ever want. Not to mention the younger Fabray hadn't had to deal with the insecurities and issues that Quinn had at that age.

"Now you listen here you little spoiled brat," Quinn started, taking menacing steps towards the girl. "If you don't get the fuck out of my room right now I will hang you by your hair outside of my window. I start my Junior year at School tomorrow and if I'm going to stay at the top I have things to do and _you_ are getting in the way of that." Quinn seethed, glaring down at her sister.

Frannie, feeling slightly intimidated, but not showing it, rolled her eyes in mock fear. "Ooo! You're so scary Quinn, scary like a puppy. What? Scared you're gonna go back to that fat nerd that was the biggest loser in Ohio?" Frannie shot back, sitting up and turned to grab her magazine.

Quinn let out a ferocious snarl and rushed forwards, grabbing Frannie's magazine and used it to smack her younger sister in the face who gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "You little bitch! If you ever mention that again I will skin you alive now get the fuck out of my room before I drag your dead body out instead!" Quinn roared, her anger still raging as she swung the magazine again.

"Urghhh!" Franni screamed a groan, holding her cheek and scrambling to run out of Quinn's room before she got hit again. Just as she got out of the door she felt her magazine hit her back and she tripped on the hallway carpet. She ignored Quinn's fit of laughter and ran off to her own room trying not to cry.

"And good bloody riddance!" Quinn shouted after her, slamming her bedroom door shut and locking it from the inside. She huffed and walked to her bed to put on her pajamas; red booty shorts and a black vest to sleep in.

Once she was dressed she towel dried her hair and went to her desk, moisturizing and so on for her nightly routine. She didn't have to do too much since she had been to the spa with her friend Brittany to prepare herself for her Junior year of school the next day.

Quinn Fabray took her social standing very seriously, she probably took it more seriously than she took life itself. To everyone in her life she was the top bitch; A+ grades in all her classes with perfect behaviour, Captain of the Cheerios cheerleading squad, drop dead gorgeous beauty with a body boys wanted to touch and girls wanted to have, she was dating the rising star of the football team Finn Hudson, she was the perfect bitch that got her way no matter what, oh and she's also filthy rich.

But to Quinn herself she still felt like she just wasn't good enough still. She had been trying to get to this position for the past few years and she was finally there; she had everything that she had wanted, she was now number 1! But underneath all of her titles and her new personality was a completely different girl and she wondered if anyone would ever see the real her underneath.

Quinn sighed, gave her reflection one last look before she jumped onto her bed, snuggling under the covers to sleep. She would be up at 6am and it was currently 9:05pm, plenty of time to get ready.

* * *

Waking up that morning was hard for Quinn, most people would think she was a morning person and enjoyed waking up early, however Quinn was the exact opposite of that. Her alarm would set off every 5 minutes until she woke up at 6:30 instead of 6 and she groaned and moaned all the way from her bed to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and then tied up her hair, sticking her face into the freezing cold water in her sink.

She shook her head and grabbed a towel to dry her face, more alert and awake than 2 minutes ago. She went about doing her hair and makeup, making sure she looked perfect before she stripped, pulled on her matching underwear and bra and then her cheerio outfit. She grabbed her school bag with all of her books and made sure that her pony was high up on her head as she left to go downstairs.

Walking into the dining room, she sat in her seat opposite her mother, who smiled sadly at her daughter as Quinn's eyes locked onto the bruised cheek hidden with makeup. She bit her lip, knowing she couldn't do anything to help her mother.

"Morning Lucy, I made you plenty of bacon, crispy just how you like it." Judy said, using her fork to indicate to the plate sat in front of Quinn.

"Quinn." She sighed, digging into her bacon and eggs. "It's Quinn now, mom."

Judy's jaw clenched; if Russell hadn't been such a hard bastard to Lucy, she would still be that beautiful innocent girl she once was, but all Lucy wanted was to live up to her father's standards to receive his love, which he would never give her.

"Will you be home late?" Judy asked her daughter, finishing with her food.

Quinn shrugged. "Not sure, depends if Coach wants us to practice today, which is most likely."

Judy nodded, deciding not to speak anymore and gather the empty plates as Quinn grabbed her bag, her purse and her car keys.

"Bye mom, say bye to Frannie too, she heard the fight last night and I kicked her out of my room." Quinn said, sadness dripping from her words as she went to the garage.

* * *

 **(William McKinley High School)**

Quinn pulled into the school parking lot, the rev of her red Audi R8 convertible alerting the student body to _the_ Quinn Fabray's appearance. She checked herself again in her mirror and exited her car, making a move to grab her school bag before someone beat her to it.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be lifting heavy things, leave that to us men." Finn said, trying to send Quinn a wink as he manhandled her bag like a caveman.

Internally Quinn cringed at him, but on the outside she smiled at him, giving his cheek a peck in what he thought was thanks, but it was merely for appearance.

Quinn closed her car door and locked it, letting Finn take hold of her left hand as they walked towards the school's entrance; Finn talking about his summer. She saw one of the school buses pull up just in front of them, letting her eyes wander over the familiar faces of the students, until her eyes landed on someone she had never seen before.

Her light green eyes raked over the new girl, taking her appearance in like a masterpiece. Locks of shiny black hair, dark brown eyes, full lips, tan skin, lean build...Quinn drank in the sight, but caught herself and looked away from her, deciding to nod her head to Finn who was still talking.

"That was pretty much my summer, what about yours babe?" Finn asked her, finally shutting up as he walked her to her locker.

Quinn hummed, shrugging. "Just did what every girl does during summer. Anyway give me my bag, you should head to class or you'll be late and that makes me look bad." Quinn finalised as she slammed her locker, grabbing the books she would need and then her bag from Finn, leaning up on her toes to peck his lips as she hurried away, students and teachers moving aside for her to walk through.

* * *

 **(School Cafeteria)**

Quinn's first few lessons dragged, most of the teachers were just talking about the curriculum and the subjects they would be studying in that year and so on, but Quinn still took notes for certain parts she felt were important in her notebook.

Lunch eventually rolled around and she was swarmed with her 'popular cheerios group' that were just girls following her around, copying her and well, trying to be her. Quinn greeted them all, keeping up her appearance no matter how badly she just wanted to strangle them all. They walked into the lunch room and sat at their table. Quinn clicked her fingers and a girl scattered from their table to go get her lunch.

A minute later the lunchroom doors burst open and in came the football team, Finn, sadly enough was also included within the group. Quinn groaned, wanting to pull her hair in frustration.

"Hey baby!" He shouted to her from across the cafeteria hall and Quinn waved back. Quinn Fabray does not shout, she doesn't need to.

The football team sat next to the cheerleaders table, Finn sitting directly next to Quinn as she ate her salad and drank her water with his arm around the back of her chair. He wasn't paying attention to Quinn though, he was chatting with Noah Puckerman who was talking about the new girl while throwing a football between him and another jock on the team.

"She's insanely hot dude, but she totally shut me down in English. She has no idea what she's missing out on, the puckasaurus is the best dick up in this school!" Puck groaned, throwing the ball a little harder.

Finn let out a huge laugh, attracting loads of unwanted attention. "Puck you need to stop thinking with your dick, some girls gonna chop it off one day."

Puck pulled a face, turning to stare at his best friend. "Finn, at least I'm getting pussy, which I need my dick for. You though, are not, you may aswell just chop off your own dick right now you're never gonna use it anyway."

Finn quickly caught the football being thrown back to Puck and instead used it to throw into Puck's stomach, pretty hard. "Dude what the fuck that was so uncalled for!" Finn whined.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath before she grabbed Finn's arm and forced him back into his seat. "Stop showing yourself up in front of everyone!" She hissed, glaring at him and he cowered away from her glare muttering 'sorry'.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Quinn stood, leaving her mess for another girl to cleanaway. She had gym next, but being on the cheerios means she could skip her normal class to practice her cheers instead of playing dodgeball or whatever else it was.

Finn had gym too so he would be playing football with his team, so he grabbed her bag and they walked to the school changing rooms together in silence, well Quinn walked in silence and Finn wouldn't shut up.

They finally got to the changing rooms and Quinn grabbed her stuff, leaving Finn's side as quickly as possible. She told her teacher she would be practising with her team out on the field and left with them.

* * *

 **(Football Field)**

"Come on you stupid skinny bimbos get a move on and finish or I'll have you running as many laps as it takes until you puke up your lunch, breakfast and yesterdays dinner!" Coach Sylvester screamed through her bull horn, walking up and down the field with Quinn at her side.

"So Quinny I hear there's a new girl; hot and latina. Try her for the team and see if she's any good, if not make her life hell, got it?" Sue commanded, folding her arms. "Of course you do, that's why you're my favorite. Run along now!" She pushed, sending Quinn off in the direction of the new girl who was sat on the bleachers.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." Quinn grumbled to herself, walking up the stairs towards the girl who was watching the football team.

Said new girl didn't even bother to look at her as she walked up and that bugged her. She's Quinn-fucking-Fabray! Everyone noticed Quinn!

"Hey you, you're the new girl?" Quinn asked, coming to a stop at where the girl was sat.

"Well I'm the only new person in Junior year, yeah." The girl replied, still not looking at Quinn.

Quinn wanted to jump the girl and make her look at her!

"I'm Quinn Fabray, Captain of the cheerios. You are?" She stuck out her hand with a smile.

The girl looked at her hand from the corner of her eye before they focussed back on the field. She stuck out a tan hand and grasped Quinn's. "Santana Lopez, new girl." She replied.

Quinn tilted her head to the side. That was it? That's all that she's getting? Whatever then.

"So, my coach was wondering if you would want to try out for the cheerios-" Quinn started to say, but was interrupted by Santana.

"No offence...Actually yeah offence; your boyfriend is seriously a shit quarterback. You're the Queen of this school, right? So why date a shit quarterback?" Santana said, her brown eyes locking onto Quinn's green.

Quinn was about to tear this Santana a new one for insulting Finn, but looking into Santana's eyes made her feel like she would know her kicking off is all fake and just for show, so she didn't bother. She sighed instead, sitting down next to her and slumping her shoulders.

"How can you tell he's a shit quarterback? You've been here like the whole of 2 minutes." Quinn asked, stealing sneak peaks at the girl next to her.

Santana pursued her lips, clicking her tongue. "Just look at him, Quinn," Santana said and Quinn shivered at the way the girl had said her name. "His stance is all wrong, his throws are weak, he's not even communicating and he's trying to make the game all about him. He's in a team that can help score, but he wants to run down the field himself and get knocked on his ass everytime. Plus just look at the guy, does he even work out? All he's got going for him is that he's tall." She listed off, scoffing when once again Finn attempted to run down the field but got tackled to the ground instead.

Quinn frowned, looking at the football team laughing their asses off at Finn who was groaning on the grass. No one tried to help him up, not even Puck and he was Finn's best friend and the team's running back and since Finn could barely throw the ball Puck didn't have much else to do.

"Now that I look close enough; you're right, but it's not like I was expecting any better from him. Coach Smith loves him, he's the only quarterback that knows the game and he's Captain of the team. That's as good as I'm getting." Quinn groaned, rubbing her temples. Then realization struck her. "You know how to play?" She asked.

Santana's stare turned hard, her jaw clenching. "I used to play."

Quinn gasped. "Wait, you've played?! What position?" She asked, turning her body to give Santana her full attention.

"QB." Santana stated, ignoring Quinn's jaw dropping open.

"Did most of the girls play football?"

"No."

"So how did you play if there wasn't a girls team?"

"I was on the boys team."

"What?! That's amazing, they willingly let a girl play?"

"After a while, yeah."

"After a while?"

"Mhm."

"Why not straight away?"

"Coz I have a dick."

"..."

Santana turned her head to look at Quinn, her eyes cold, daring Quinn to do something she wouldn't like.

Quinn was flabbergasted. Was this girl for real? There was no way-

"Holy shit it's real!" Quinn shouted, her eyes wide open as Santana grabbed her hand and put it on her groin, squeezings Quinn's hand around her dick.

"Yup. That freak you out?" Santana asked, giving Quinn her hand back.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. From the time she had been talking with Santana she was surprisingly comfortable and even more shockingly open. She narrowed her eyes as she thought. Did she have a problem with it? Her immediate answer was no.

"Actually no, I was a different person to who I am now, I know how it feels to be bullied and outcasted by others for being different, but I promised I would never do that to anyone who's like how I used to be; different." Quinn whispered, remembering those nights she would stare at herself and cry.

"You trying to say you have a dick too blondie?" Santana asked after a minute, making Quin laugh as the mood lightened.

"Life would have been much easier if I did, but no I do not have one." She chuckled.

Santana smiled and Quinn stared. Catching her staring, Santana stared back at Quinn and they both got lost in each other's eyes.

A whistle blowing startled them both and they looked to the field, Santana frowning and cursing when Finn was down for the count. "What a fucking joke."

Quinn then smirked, stood and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her down the bleachers towards the football coach. "Hey Coach! You look like you need a new player and I have the perfect one for you. This is Santana Lopez, she played football at her old school with the boys team. Would you be so kind as to let her play this practice since Finn is..." Quinn looked at the boy being dragged to the benches. "Out of it...?"

Coach Smith looked Santana over through his shades, she was perfect height and lean, she looked like she could take a hit like a champ and sprint to the end of the field in 10 seconds. "Go grab some gear kid, you're taking over Finn for this practice as QB, got it?" He said, nodding to the gear.

Santana suited up, making sure her helmet was secure as the boys grouped around coach. "Boys this is Santana, she's playing QB since Hudson's out of it. Puck meet Santana. Puck is RB, throw to him if you can. You all know the game plan so let's go!" He shouted, the group clapping as they run off to get into position. Coach grabbed the helmet Santana was wearing. "If you get hurt it's on you Lopez." He said, pushing her to the field as she took her place at the centre.

She got into position, making sure the offence on her side was right. She caughts Quinn's green eyes, said girl giving her a wink and a thumbs up. She liked that girl. She turned her attention back to the game, preparing herself.

"Set!" She shouted, looking left and right. "Hut!" She shouted again, quickly accepting the ball passed to her as she moved a few feet back, cocking her arm back and firing the ball down the field towards the RB Puck. She dodged a guy trying to tackle her as she looked down to see if he caught her pass.

Down the field Puck felt his adrenaline going. Finally! A ball was flying towards him! He ran as fast as his legs took him, jumping a few feet in the air to catch the ball and landed, setting off running the small distance left. He got to the end of the field and threw the ball down.

"TOUCHDOWN!" He roared, throwing his hands in the air.

Santana grinned, giving him a thumbs up. She guessed she still had game.

Coach clapped, impressed. "Round it up for extra point! Do a kick!"

The team got into positions. Santana took a deep breath, her eye set as she dug her heel into the ground before running forwards, angling her foot just right with enough force to send it soaring through the air, straight in the middle of the goals posts at the end zone.

Puck was the first to run up to her, wrapping her up in his big arms and spinning her around screaming at the top of his lungs. "Coach did you see that?! She has to play with us! We need her for this team to win!" He shouted, jumping up and down with Santana still stuck in his arms.

The Coach grinned, most of the players had taken to Santana already. They were surrounding her and giving her praise and introducing themselves. Maybe she was just what this team needed to get back to winning. "Let's go another! Lopez I want you to run down the field this time, got it? You pull it off, then welcome to McKinley High Titans."

Santana stared at him in shock, barely registering the pats on her back and shoulders and the well dones from the team, especially Puck. If she ran down, she would be on the football team...She didn't think she would fit in at this school at all, never mind being able to play with the team.

She was jerked back to reality when Puck stuck his fingers in her helmet and pulled her forward so their helmets were clashed together. "I like you Lopez, run down that field and kick ass. We need a champ like you, got it? Hudson is shit, we all want to be able to play a real game but we never can with him, help some brothers out girl." He said, sending her a wink with a cheeky grin before he let her go to take his place down the field.

"Set!" She called, checking everyone's position. "Hut!" She shouted, accepting the ball thrust back to her. She scanned the field for an opening as the offence and defence clashed together. She took off running down the middle, dodging most of the defence team's players as she ran, clutching the ball in her hand.

Suddenly there was a guy blocking her path, running straight at her ready to take her down. Santana charged him head head, making it look like she was going to spin past his left and then did a quick turn to the right, then back to the left and spun around the guys frame, running the rest of the way down the field. Once she got there Puck ran over and jumped on her, taking her to the floor.

"SANTANA LOPEZ IS A TITAN!" He howled, his energy spreading as the other team members rushed over and did a dog pile on poor Santana.

"Hit the showers team!" Coach shouted after he blew his whistle, beckoning Santana over with his hand as the team took off to do as their Coach told them. "Well-well Lopez, you made the Titans. You've got the talent we need kid. Meet us at practice, tomorrow after school and I'll get everything set up for you. Later kid." Coach waved, walking away.

"Oh my god that was amazing Santana!" Quinn squealed, running forwards from the bench she was sat on and hugging the girl. "You so owe me!" She pulled back, punching Santana's arm.

"For what? You didn't do anything blondie and that's assault." Santana laughed, patting the girl on the head like she was a kid.

"I just got you on the team, so you owe me. If I hadn't have introduced you to Coach you'd be sat up in the bleachers too scared to try out." Quinn finalised, cocking her hip with her arms folded. They stared each other down.

Santana smirked. "This is the start of a beautiful relationship, Quinn Fabray."

"Right back at you, Santana Lopez." Quinn chuckled.

Eventually they both split and went home for the day. Quinn couldn't wait until she would next see Sanatana and what this relationship would bring while Santana woke up with morning wood thanks to a certain blonde haired cheerleader.


	2. Chapter 2

More about you

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favorites and reviews for the story, I'm glad that people have taken an interest in it. I've almost got 1,000 views for this story in the past 5 days, but I've only got 17 reviews, come on people, reviews means quicker updates and chapters!

Warnings: Rated M, OOC, G!P, Sex eventually, blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Any characters I make up are mine and the story plot is mine too.

* * *

 **(Lopez Residence)**

"Santana! Do not make me come up those stairs and drag you out of your bed!" Maribel, Santana's mother shouted from her place down in the kitchen, serving breakfast for her family, although it was just simple eggs, bacon, toast and beans for now, having not fully managed to unpack everything over the last week or go grocery shopping either.

"Jeez mami I hear you, I'm not deaf." Santana groaned, walking into the kitchen while trying to sort out the kink in her neck from sleeping funny by rubbing and cracking her neck.

"You may as well be with how you barely respond to me. Anyway, where's your clothes?" She asked her daughter, indicating to Santana's half nakedness with her spatula and cocked her hip to the side, raising a brow expectantly.

Santana made a confused face before she looked down, noticing she was indeed only in her american eagle boxer shorts and her nike sports bra. She blinked. "I wondered why it was so cold!" She said, clicking her fingers. "My clothes are upstairs with my football gear and bag, so I'll just grab something to put on after I've eaten." She shrugged, her expression sheepish.

"Are you sure that you're ready to be playing football again, Santana? After last year-" Maribel said, flipping over the eggs.

"Please, don't mami. I'm fine now and I want to play. Everything's good." Santana interrupted, turning her back to her mother and leaving the kitchen.

Sitting at the dining table, she noticed her little brother and sister drooling on the table, snoring while they slept. She smiled at them and went to get her phone to take a picture but remembered it was upstairs.

"Breakfast is served my babies-" Maribel started, walking into the dining room with hot pans of food ready to be dished up.

"Shhh!" Santana hushed her, putting a finger to her lips for more of an effect. She pointed towards the sleeping kids and grinned at her mum.

Maribel's heart filled with love for her baby children, only 7 and 5 and of course her darling Santana. Her husband was supposed to call last night from his trip overseas, but hadn't and they had waited up all night waiting for his call. She didn't have the heart to wake them just yet, so she would get them up in a few minutes as she dished up the food quitely.

"He didn't call." Satana said, her voice oddly serious and stone cold.

Maribel's heart jumped a beat. "No, he didn't."

She couldn't turn around and face her daughter, she couldn't look into Santana's eyes while she said it because she knew, she always had that staying with a man who was only home for for a few weeks a year was a mistake and more of a mistake for her children getting their hopes up about him. Santana had learned that the hard way.

"You can't let him do this to you mami, I refuse to let him. He's not going to destroy this family again!" Santana fumed, clenching her fists and jaw.

Her father was a peice of shit, he always had been. Him and her mum had met in highschool, they dated for a while and then her mum got pregnant. Her dad said he would take responsibility after having a DNA test and provided her mum with an easy way of life. They got married straight out of highschool and then Santana was born, her mum didn't get to go to college like she wanted to because her father had refused to let her. After he himself finished college he got a job that let him stay away from his family for as long as possible and while Maribel took care of her, he was out getting drunk and sleeping around with other women.

Santana had always hoped growing up that he would come and see her for her birthdays, football games or anything, just a reason to have her father when she needed him. She needed her dad and he wasn't going to be there anyway. All those forgotten calls and birthdays and events slowly ate away at her, destroying her love for a father that never wanted her until she absolutely despised him.

"Santana-" Maribel sighed, having been through this conversation a million times now since Santana was 6 and knew her dad was avoiding coming home.

"No mami! What he did to you, what he's done to us, I won't let it happen to them! They don't deserve that kind of silent suffering! They should just learn that he's not coming back and that they should just expect the stupid expensive gifts he gives us for our birthdays!" Santana shouted, tears prickling at her eyes.

Maribel ignored her own wet eyes, deciding not to argue with her daughter. Not because she couldn't be bothered, but because Santana was absolutely right.

* * *

After the confrontation at breakfast, the house had been silent. No one said a word during eating and it was tense. Santana had scrambled to her room, eager to get away from it all. She grabbed her black and white adidas high tops, some black jeans and a white shirt, throwing on a red and black flannel too. She grabbed her gear, school bag, phone and house keys and began making her way out of the door to go wait for the school bus.

Walking out to front door she breathed, her fingers itching to reach for the packet of cigs in her back pocket. As she walked down the path she noticed something in her driveway, a certain something that was a car, brand spanking new with a man in a suit. Santana sighed and walked over.

"Hey Carlos, he's got you delivering gifts again, huh?" She asked, readjusting the heavy items on her back with a wince. Some of her gear was stabbing her in the back.

Carlos sent her a sad sympathetic smile. "He's my best friend Santana, I was in the neighbourhood anyway on business so I offered to drop it off." Carlos patted her head. "He's a dick, I know, but next month I can start my own company and he's out of my life."

Santana nodded. She looked behind him, at the shiny white car. She nodded to it. "My mum usually gets Range Rovers and I usually get motorbikes, so who's it for?"

Carlos grinned. "It's yours." He said. He watched her reaction; she never showed anything when her father got her something like this, but she could see the admiration behind those brown eyes, she liked it.

"Why'd he get me a car?" She asked.

Carlos scratched his cheek. "I think it's a new school present or something, I dunno, I didn't really listen to him anyway. But it's yours and judging by your gear I'd say this is more suitable than a motorbike, but mind you you did always sell those after he gave you them." Carlos laughed and Satana cracked a grin.

There was no better way to piss off her dad than to sell or destroy the shit he sent.

"It's a 2016 Chevrolet Camaro, have fun and be careful with it." Carlos winked at her, handing Santana the keys.

Santana grinned, she did like this gift and she had needed a car since she passed and could drive one. She hurried over to the boot and opened it, dumping her gear in it and rushing to give Carlos a hug.

She pulled away and was about to get in the car when she saw Carlos looking at the front door to her house. She smirked evilly. "Just ask her out to dinner Carlos! Jeez you're more hopeless than anyone I've ever met." She laughed, sending him a wink as she got into the car, revved it and pulled out of the driveway, ignoring Carlos's spanish cursing and blush.

* * *

 **(McKinley High School)**

Santana quickly flung her cig bud out of the car as she pulled up to the school and set about parking her car. She saw Quinn's Audi and pulled into the spot next to it, noticing the blonde rolling her eyes at the oaf of a boyfriend Finn. She decided to just look at Quinn for another minute, seeing through the facade of polite smiles and fake laughs. There was so much more to Quinn that beneath the eye and she wanted to learn more about Quinn.

She shut off the car, grabbed her stuff and locked it, deciding to leave her football gear in her boot until it got to practice time. She prefered to have her equipment with her than leave it.

"Santana!" Quinn called, smacking Finn in his stomach when he tried to take his show of kissing too far. She rushed over to her friend and gave her a hug. There was just something about Santana that made her happy, feeling safe and accepted when around her presence.

"Sup blondie, like my car?" Santana asked, laughing when Quinn eyeballed her car, not letting her go from her hug.

"It's seriously amazing! I'd be jealous, but muscles cars aren't really my thing like they are yours." Quinn said, sending Santana a wink. At the back of her mind she was tempted to say she liked the car because it reminded her of Santana; strong, sleek, sexy and so on, but she didn't.

"I just got it today, it was a gift I guess..." Santana trailed off, her eyes burning into her car before she seemed to remember where she was.

Quinn watched the moment, confused at why Santana wasn't jumping around like a kid on christmas. Most people would have fought to the death for a car like that, but Santana, well her reaction was different. However, Santana herself was different, that's why Quinn liked her.

"Hey Lopez! You planning on letting _my_ girlfriend go at some point or do I have to make you let go?" A voice threatened and both Quinn and Santana blinked and turned to face Finn.

Santana laughed, actually she was laughing like a madwoman. Quinn stared at her like she had grown a second head at first, before eventually laughing herself.

"Few, that was funny," Santana said, letting out the last chuckles and wiped her eyes, but then her demeanor changed and Finn could feel the sense of a threat looming around. "You ever dare to threaten me again Hudson, I'll make sure you know who's the real alpha and the bitch here, got it?" She practically growled at him.

Quinn wasn't his! She wasn't anyone's, she belongs to herself and no one owns her like a piece of meat.

Santana was rather tempted to punch this oaf in his face, it's not like he wouldn't deserve it. She planned to do that until she felt delicate hands on her, one on her chest and lower stomach. They were Quinn's hands, so soft and tender she couldn't help but get lost in the feeling and calm down.

"It's okay, I'm fine see? Finn's just being an idiot, who was going to class and is leaving me alone for the day, right Finn?" Quinn snapped, glaring at her boyfriend.

Finn glared at Santana, envious and jealous that Quinn _still_ had her hands on Santana. He grumbled about her being a bitch to himself before deciding it was the best option for him to leave right now, he needed to be on Quinn's good side until he became star quarterback and could dump her after he gets laid first.

"Why are you dating the stupid oaf? You know you deserve better than that sleazeball loser, right?" Santana asked, jealous that even though it was for appearances sake for Quinn, she was still going out with Finn and it made Santana's blood boil.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but right now that's none of your business Santana." Quinn sighed, pulling away from the girl that seemed to be drawing her in like a magnet.

"It is my business if I know I could treat you better than him-" Santana started to say, her emotions getting the best of her before she clamped a hand over her mouth. Just what the bloody hell was she saying?! _The_ Quinn Fabray, give her a chance? Never gonna happen. They had only known each other a week or two at best!

Quinn was about to say something when Santana took off running, the opposite direction to the school's entrance. She wanted to follow and find out what that meant, but she herself didn't have a clue and she had an image to uphold.

She made her way into the school, going to her class like she normally would, but her mind was thinking about Santana. Just what was going on with them and their friendship?

* * *

 **(3 weeks later)**

Santana was tired. Exhausted would be a better word to use, but she didn't really give two shits about using bigger words. She had been avoiding Quinn for the last 3 weeks and even though most people would think it wouldn't be hard to avoid someone, this is Quinn Fabray, she's everywhere.

She skipped classes Quinn was with her in, she would hide out in her car or the gym when on breaks and lunch, she also parks her car on the opposite side of the parking lot, she used people as shields to get past Quinn whenever in the same hallway and had learned she could probably keep up with an athletic sprinter if so much as a 'Q' is mentioned around her.

However, she was tired. Dodging texts and phone calls was one thing, but what she was doing was a whole other level, but she was not ready to face the Queen of this school, get shut down in front of everyone and be humiliated. Not again.

Today though, was not her lucky day. She had been to school, finished her work and had football practice, but when leaving the school when it was dark after doing some more training on her own she had screwed herself over when one Quinn Fabray sat against the hood of her car, shivering from the cold.

She knew she couldn't hide from her forever, or at least until Quinn came to her house and demanded answers from her, but luckily that hadn't happened...Yet.

Sighing, Santana made her way towards her car, hoping that if she didn't acknowledge Quinn, then she would be fine. As she got closer, her resolve began to waver and weaken upon seeing the girl, lips blue from the cold and shaking, tear stains down her face.

She rushed forwards, her resolve shattered at the sight of tears and gently cupped Quinn's face with her hands, using her thumbs to gently wipe away the marks. She didn't say anything, she felt if she did Quinn would shatter. She pulled back and reached for her bag, pulling out the varsity jacket for being on the team and placed it on Quinn's shoulders, then dug around further in her bag, pulling out some spare sweatpants.

Nodding her head to them with a look that said 'Just do it', Santana handed the girl the clothes to put on over her cheerio uniform to try get her warmer to which thankfully Quinn did.

Santana took hold of Quinn's hand, interlacing their fingers as she gently tugged the girl with her. She helped Quinn into the passenger seat and closed to door before chucking her gear in the boot, rushing to get into the driver's seat, but once she did and had turned the heating on she didn't know what to do.

She was about to open her mouth to say something, anything, but Quinn beat her to it.

"I broke up with Finn, after practice today..." Quinn started. "He didn't take it well." She said, shuddering at the argument and rage Finn had shown. He was a completely different person.

Santana took a deep breath, dread sitting in. "Did he hurt you?" She asked through her clenched teeth. She already knew the answer, she had seen the bruises on Quinn's wrists and arms, her lip looked bust too and her cheek was red.

"No." Quinn lied, looking away from Santana.

She felt a hand cupping her jaw, turning her head to meet those brown orbs. "Don't lie to me," Santana whispered, leaning in to rest her forehead against Quinn's. "You never have to lie to me."

Quinn felt her resolve break, the tears streaming down her cheeks and her lips trembling while her body shook, seeking comfort from Santana. "I-I was just so scared! H-He was a completely different person so violent and forceful! I didn't know w-what to do! W-What could I even have done?!" She shouted, letting out her sadness and fear, knowing Santana would still be there even if she did.

Santana frowned. She thought Finn got mad at her, did he do something more than have an argument? Santana's mind shut off; had he beaten her? Maybe raped Quinn even? Was hitting her not enough for him?! She was about to find out by asking, but all she saw was red. She wanted to kill that fucking bastard!

"Did he rape you?" Santana asked, forcing Quinn's eyes to meet her own, even through the tears the green eyes she was looking into were amazing.

Quinn slowly shook her head side to side, no. Santana still didn't calm down. He may not have raped Quinn, but he had beaten her and he was going to pay dearly for it.

* * *

The next day at school Santana showed up, her anger still very much present from the night before. After she found out the story; Quinn breaking up with Finn and him getting mad, calling her names and hitting her, she took Quinn home and stayed with her. Judy was more than happy to let Santana help Quinn, but she guessed that was because Russell Fabray wasn't around at the minute.

She had also convinced Quinn to take the day off of school, to rest and heal both physically and emotionally before coming back to school. Santana would have skipped and stayed with her, but she had a job to do.

"Puck." She said, gripping the boy walking past her by his shirt and pulling him towards her. "Did you know your best friend is a woman beater?" She asked, watching his face contort from confusion to disgust and anger.

"He hit a girl? That's a low, even for him." Puck growled, turning around, ready to pummel Finn's face before Santana grabbed him again.

"If you think you can just go over there and beat him senseless will solve this, you're wrong. His life needs to be miserable. A simple fight kicking the shit out of him won't accomplish much. Trust me, I wanna kill him, but I want this cunt to suffer Puck." Sanatana said, the dark glint in her eye scaring Puck.

"What do we do?" He asked, huddling to Santanna.

"Got any dirt on him? Dick size, weird kinks, you know stuff that we can use to make his school life miserable." She asked, thinking when Puck grinned at her.

"How bout a dick pic of his 4 inch dick?" Puck offered, his grin infectious as Santana grinned too.

"Perfect." She said, squinting her eyes while she thought. "Here's what we do; get some of the guys who hate him on the team and send them that picture and have them spread it everywhere, I mean everywhere. I want cheerleaders laughing at him, the team mocking him, the averages slating him and this is only the beginning. He fucked with the wrong person."

* * *

By the end of the school day the pictures of Finn Hudson's 4 inch penis was everywhere. Everytime he tried to talk to a girl she would laugh at him, mock him and walk away like he was shit because he didn't know his junk was all over the school. He had been getting shoved and pushed to the point he slammed into lockers or fell on the floor by a few of his teammates. His clothes had also been stolen from his locker while he was in gym class, so all he has was a shirt too small for him and his shorts, he had also found his clothes torn and ripped apart in the changing rooms covered in piss. He walked through the hallways and everyone was either mocking him, laughing at him or looked ready to destroy him.

He went to practice and geared up, running out onto the field. He saw Coach's face turn red at seeing him and he stormed over.

"Just what in blue balls name do you think you're doing here Hudson?! Don't even answer that. I don't want you on my team, pack your shit and get the fuck off my field!" Coach shouted at him, pointing back to the school.

"What the hell do you mean you don't want me on the team?! I'm the fucking captain and quarterback! You can't kick me off of my own team!" Finn shouted back.

"Actually, he can." Santana's deadly voice cut through the convo, silencing everyone around them. "I'm the new captain and quarterback Hudson. The team voted and since you can't even throw a ball we've decided to cut you out. We don't need dead weight dragging us down, especially a piece of shit woman beater like you." She said.

The whole football team had gathered around, nodding their heads or clapping their hands in a preach for Santana. Finn suddenly clicked on; everything happening today was Santana's fault!

The ex-quarterback lunged forwards, trying to throw a punch at Santana before he was hit by 5 different bodies slamming him to the ground. The wind was knocked out of his lungs and he swore he heard something break.

"Listen up Hudson;" Santana said, squatting down next to him. "In about 2 minutes the principal is going to call your name and want you in his office, the reason for that is because evidence has shown you've cheated on your tests for the past year by breaking into the school and stealing the answers." Santana shrugged. "There's also going to be some nice police officers there, you wanna know why they'll be there?" She asked him, mocking him. "It's because you assaulted Quinn Fabray last night and the school cameras have it all on tape and since your parents are pretty poor you're gonna be in jail without bail, goodluck with that." Santana laughed.

The whole team by now were showing their support for Santana, the Coach knowing to look away when Finn winced in pain after a foot or arm was 'accidentally' moved. He wasn't seeing anything but his team playing their sport.

"Take my advice Hudson, accept your punishments and fuck off out of town. If I ever see you around here or around _my_ Quinn again, you'll know the true terror behind the name Lopez, but you won't live long enough to know why." Santana said, spitting on Finn's face as she walked away.

Coach grinned at his team working together, Santana was going to do big things with this team, he could see it. "Practice is over, head on home after you've changed. See you tomorrow ladies!" He laughed, waving his arm in goodbye.

Once he was out of sight the whole team, minus Santana and Puck jumped Finn, kicking, punching, slapping, biting, you name it they did it to him to further the point.

Finn, after being beaten, was taken to the principal's office to await his punishments for his crimes.

Santana and Puck fist bumped and went their separate ways.

Santana, of course, went straight to Quinn's house to check up on her and tell her that she no longer had to worry about Finn Hudson anymore. Quinn, half asleep, had drug Santana into her bed to take a nap and cuddle, Santana's smell and warmth immediately coaxed her into a peaceful sleep.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise you that. I'll keep you safe." Santana whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes, giving in to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

More about you

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favorites and reviews for the story, I'm glad that people have taken an interest in it. I usually update when I feel inspired to do it, so that way it makes the chapters longer and more interesting to read you know, but I usually always have some work started on the next chapter either way. Don't forget these chapters are over 4,000 words each, it's hard to stay focused for such a long time to get it done. You end up needing breaks and then forget where you were at or what it is you wanted to do. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Warnings: Rated M, OOC, G!P, Sex eventually, blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Any characters I make up are mine and the story plot is mine too.

* * *

 **(Fabray residence)**

Quinn woke up on the following monday morning and noticed the absence of Santana's warmth beside her in her bed. After the whole Finn ordeal Santana had literally been her rock over the weekend; staying with her whenever she needed her and getting her whatever she wanted, telling her that it would be okay and she wouldn't have to worry anymore. It had felt so nice to feel like someone cared about her; not just the persona she put on but actually _her_.

She got out of bed and went about her morning routine and once she was finally done preparing herself for the day ahead, she checked her appearance one last time and went down stairs. She was nervous about going back to school today; rumours had already started spreading like wildfire.

"I heard you broke up with that boy Finn, it was about goddamn time. He was an embarrassment for you and to our image." A gruff voice said as she entered the dining room, followed by the slap of a newspaper on the dining table.

Quinn watched as her mother jumped in her seat, trying to avoid her father's scrutinizing glare. Frannie seemed completely oblivious as she stuffed her mouth full of bacon.

"Funny, you told me to date him in the first place." Quinn fired back, grabbing some toast and her her keys. She rolled her eyes when her father glared at her too.

"You watch your mouth around me." Russell threatened, his voice angry and his shoulders stiff.

Quinn turned to glare back at him. "Or what? You going to get a new punching bag? I don't think so. You lay so much as finger on the fine hairs on my head and I'll have you thrown in jail. You know better than to test me." Quinn hissed, throwing her toast onto the dining table.

She didn't flinch as Russell stood from his seat and smacked his hands on the table, then pointed at her. "Don't you ever dare forget who made it possible for you to be who you are now, little girl. I gave you what you have and I can take it away too!" He shouted.

"Oh Russell, you wouldn't even dream of it or the world will learn what a truly despicable man you are. You're playing with fire and I guarantee that you'll be the one who gets burned. So sit down and eat your breakfast." Quinn growled, her glare intensifying.

Briefly, she noticed an odd look of proudness flash in her father's eyes before he sat down, going back to eating his breakfast and reading his newspaper.

Fannie sat with a strip of bacon hanging out of her mouth, her eyes wide. Judy look horrified, thinking that even though Quinn wouldn't be, she would his punching bag later.

* * *

 **(McKinley High)**

Santana breathed out the smoke she had just inhaled while leaning against her car, ignoring the constant buzzing of her phone in her pocket. She was tempted to just reach into her pocket and just throw away the damn phone, but she couldn't be bothered spending her money on getting a new one. She took another drag of her cig and sighed.

"Dude your phone's on vibrate, but even I can still hear the damn thing going off. Who the fucks blowing up your line?" Puck asked, smoking himself as he watched a girl who looked like a hobbit walk past in appreciation.

Santana looked at the girl once and cringed. Definitely so not her type. "I'm ignoring them for a reason; it's just an ex anyway." She complained, watching as the girl looked at Puck and he winked at her, the girl looking disgusted as she rushed into the school. "You into hobbits or some shit Puckerman?" She fake gagged.

Puck punched Santana's arm. "Don't you talk shit about my jewish princess Lopez!" He fired, sending her a small glare.

Holding up her arms to show she meant no harm, Santana shrugged. "Whoa calm it dude, I just didn't think she was your type."

Puck calmed down and sighed. "She isn't. She's called Rachel Berry and she was totally always eye fucking and doing nasty gooey eyes at Finn all the time, so I always used to try fuck with her to piss off Finn since he actually had a crush on her while he was with Quinn. She was my friend once upon a time." He laughed.

Santana cringed, not just pulling a facial expression, but he whole body cringed with her face. "Ew."

"Shit!" Just as Santana went to take another drag she saw Quinn's Audi pull into the parking lot and she freaked, choking on the smoke she inhaled and turned to pass it to Puck who was on the floor laughing before throwing it away. She coughed and wheezed, trying to blink away the tears in her eyes and fanned herself trying to get rid of the smell.

"Lopez that was legit the funniest thing I have ever seen, personally, and I've seen Finn's dick!" Puck laughed, holding his sides while his laughing attracted the attention of the student body around them. Santana punched his arm. "Ow!" He yelped.

Santana glared at him, then frowned when Puck reached into his bag pulled out a glass bottle and her eyes widened. "Oh don't you dare Puckerman-!" She started.

But it was too late; Puck had already sprayed her with his cologne and even got her in her mouth, to which she gagged and fanned herself even more. "Ooo..." He cringed. "Sorry." He said, too sheepishly for Santana's liking.

"I swear to god PUCKERMAN-!" Santana started, her voice raising and her fists clenching. She was going to kill him!

"I didn't mean it Santana-" He raised his hands, stepping back. "OH hey Quinn!" Puck squeaked.

Santana dropped her glare and her fists and turned around just in time as Quinn wrapped her arms around her to give her a hug. She immediately hugged her back, knowing Quinn just needed some reassurance before facing the music.

"Mornin' Lucy Q." Santana whispered, careful of the ears around them as she pulled back from the hug.

Quinn's face cringed, her nose twitching in displeasure. "You smell like smoke and cheap old man cologne." Quinn said, trying to put as much distance as she could to get away from the smell.

Santana didn't know what to say as her tongue got tied trying to think of something. "Oh that's because Puck was smoking and then he used his cologne and I was stood right next to him so." She laughed, trying to play it off.

Quinn puckered her lips, but nodded anyway. She was about to say something when the school's bell went off for class. "We should head in. I have an image to keep up."

Santana clicked her tongue, but nodded and readjusted her own bag on her shoulder as she walked towards the entrance with Puck and Quinn. As they walked side by side, all Santana wanted to do was take hold of Quinn's free hand with her own, but she knew she couldn't. She also took note that Quinn was a few feet infront of her and Puck, seemingly not in their little trio group.

Santana huffed, deciding to leave the matter alone. They had only known each other for just under 2 months, and although she felt something for Quinn, the girl herself probably didn't feel anything back besides from friendship.

As soon as they got into the hallway Quinn was surrounded by her minions-cheerios and was ushered off to her first class of the day. Santana didn't even have chance to say goodbye before she was out of sight.

"You goin to class?" Puck asked, seeing his friend was upset about that little scene.

Santana hummed, shaking her head. "Don't feel like it, Mr Jones is a total dick." She said, sticking her hands in her pockets. "You aren't going to class either?" She turned to him.

"Nah, I've got a free period. I usually hit the gym or the field for practice. Why? You can join me if you want. I could use a bro and I can persuade you to stay away from one Miss Quinn Fabray." He said, laying his arm on Santana's shoulder and dragging her off to the football field.

* * *

 **(Field)**

"What do you mean stay away from Quinn?" Santana asked, catching the football Puck had thrown to her. "Me and her get along just fine." She said, sounding slightly defensive.

Puck scoffed, grabbing the ball when it was thrown back to him. He and Santana had spent a lot of time with each other since they got rid of Finn, they were practically buy one and you have to get the other kind of thing, like a double deal. "Yeah, you get on fine but that's not exactly a good thing." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't get why it is a bad thing though? You have to explain or I'm just gonna ignore you." Santana growled, growing bored with his words and little games.

Puck stopped throwing the ball back and forth and sighed as he walked up to Santana. "Dude, Quinn is the kinda girl who will ruin your life. Trust me, I've been there, so has half the male population at this school. She's hot, smart, rich and popular and on and on, but that's the thing. She's perfect and she knows it and she uses it to manipulate and get what she wants because she knows that she can." He said, seeming to try and find a way to explain further.

Santana pulled a confused face with a frown.

"Look Santana, you're my friend and I really don't want you to get hurt. It's obvious that you like Quinn, probably half the school knows you do and I bet even Quinn herself does. I've been where you are dude! When her and Finn first broke up she was all over me, we were constantly talking to each other all the time. I got feelings, solid hard feelings and one day I find out that she had been talking to Finn the whole time we had been. I was never good enough. I couldn't compete against Finn. She knew this, she knew that talking to both me and Finn at the same time would cause problems but the day I confronted her she turned around and said that we were just 'friends'. Friends! There was nothing friendly about what me and her had Santana! She fucking used me for months, I was there for her through everything going on in her life but she didn't care because that's how she is! She just doesn't care! She'll chew you up and make you feel loved and she'll spit you out and fucking stand all over you!" Puck started talking, but finished shouting.

Santana was speechless. What Puck had said had to have been true. The frown on his face, the look of pain and sadness behind his eyes with tears and the heartbroken body language he was sporting and the crack in his voice. No one could lie like that.

Puck watched his friend closely, gauging her reaction while trying to keep his emotions in check. Santana took a breath to say something but he beat her to it. "Look at me Santana!" He shouted, his voice higher. "I'm fucking broken! I'm not good enough! I can't love! I can't even feel anything anymore! I don't want that happening to you okay! You're my fucking friend and I don't want you to feel as dead as I do on the goddamn inside! Don't you get it?! I'm trying to protect you! I wanted the one thing I could never have and I got fucking destroyed in the process!"

To say Santana was shocked and gobsmacked was an understatement; she felt bad for her friend. Puck seemed like a good guy, when he's not being a dick about sex and stuff, he didn't deserve to be treated that way at all, but he's talking about Quinn. This is the same girl that had introduced herself to her, the first person to have actually tried talking to her since she got here. She also got Santana on the football team and had cried in front of her about the whole Finn ordeal. The girl Puck knew and the girl she knew weren't the same girl.

"Look I get it Puck, thank you for looking out for me, but I can look out for myself." Santana said, flinching when she shot a hard glare her way.

"You know what? Whatever." Puck threw up his hands, shaking his head in disbelief. He halfheartedly threw the ball to Santana and grabbed his bags. "Don't come crying to me when she does the same to you." He threw over his shoulder as he left.

Santana sighed. Just what the hell had happened?

* * *

 **(Lopez residence)**

Santana, after her incident with Puck, had spent the day clung to Quinn's side, even with her little mini-me's hanging around her all day. She was trying to find out if what Puck had said was true, but besides from Quinn keeping up her head bitch attitude, there was nothing else that she could see to lead her to believe what Puck had said was true.

She had just pulled her car into the driveway behind her mothers range rover, and as she shut off the car she sat in the seat, just waiting and thinking. She sat there for another 20 minutes until her Maribel finally dragged her out of the car to go inside.

"Honestly Santana, why would you make you friends wait for so long, hm? Poor Quinn has been waiting for you for almost an hour!" Maribel scolded her daughter, whom was walking a few steps behind her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I know mami-" Santana said, sighing. "Wait! Quinn's here?" Santana shrieked.

Maribel paused, grabbed her stood still daughter by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen. "Yes Santana, now hurry up and talk to your friend she's been waiting a while to see you."

Santana was pulled along into the kitchen, and comically smacked her mothers arm lightly to make her let go to which she heard Quinn laugh at her.

Santana rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly while sending a smile towards Quinn.

"You two can go upstairs, just know I'm down here Santana." Maribel said pointedly, eyeing her daughter for a minute before sending the girls on their way up to Santana's room.

Once up there the two shifted around awkwardly; Santana setting her bags down and Quinn admiring the black, red and grey room.

"So..." Santana began, doing her habit of rubbing the back of her neck when she feels awkward or uncomfortable. "How come you came over?" She settled on asking.

Quinn bit her lip, her eyes avoiding Santana's face as she fiddled with her own school bag in her hands. "Me and my dad got in an argument when I got home and he kicked me out for the night. I would have gone to Brittany's but she's out of town at her aunt's for the night so I didn't really have anywhere else to go."

Santana looked left and right and scratched her temple with her index finger. "Urm..." She mumbled. Just what was she supposed to do?

She let out a little groan. "I guess you could stay the night here, my beds more than big enough for 2 people to sleep in or if you want you could use one of the guest bedrooms." She said. "Just let me check with my mami."

Santana hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where Maribel was cooking dinner.

"Urm..." She hesitated. "So mami, turns out Quinn's dad kicked her out for the night and she has nowhere else to sleep tonight, could she sleep here for tonight?" She asked, her voice trailing off.

Maribel continued to chop her vegetables on the chopping board. She looked up a moment later with a scary polite smile on her face while she held that large sharp knife in her hand, waving it about. "Of course she can; I love Quinn already! I would prefer she sleeps in one of our guest rooms for the night." She chuckled, finding Santana's scared look amusing.

Santana gulped, her palms sweaty as she nodded her head furiously at Maribel. She scurried out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to her room, stopping at the door and gulping down oxygen to breathe.

"You okay San?" Quinn asked, using the pet name that she had for Santana when they were alone with one another. She looked at the girl hunched over in the doorway, sweating bullets.

"Yeah!" Santana squeaked. "Mami says you can stay whenever you want and you can use the guest bedroom just opposite mine." She said, pointing to the door opposite of her own room. "I'm gonna get in a shower now, but if you need anything let me know alright?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded, grabbed the bag she had with her and then left for the guest bedroom. It was just after 8pm and she had been working really hard at cheerios practises so she was exhausted and so ready to collapse into a bed to sleep.

She opened the door and entered the room and was surprised at how modern the room and furniture was. The room was more like a hotel than someone's guest bedroom in a house. She set her bag at the draw set at the foot of the double bed and then went exploring the room.

Once she was done snooping around the room and exploring everything for the last 30 minutes, she went back to her bag and opened it, sticking her arm in to feel around inside. She groaned when she couldn't feel her pajamas that she was sure she had packed...or maybe hadn't since she was in a rush to leave her house earlier after her confrontation with Russell.

"God damnit!" She muttered under her breath, slamming her hand into her bag and letting out a loud frustrated sigh.

She stood up from her slouched position and marched over to Santana's bedroom, the memory of her saying she was getting a shower completely slipping her mind as she pushed open Santana's door without knocking, the question on her lips as she looked up.

"Hey San? I didn't have the chance to pack any pj's, could I borrow something of yours for the night?" She asked, but then gasped and squeaked when her eyes met Santana's half naked body of only black and white boxer shorts with a black nike sports bra as she towel dried her hair.

Quinn couldn't help but let her eyes roam over Santana's body, the lean muscle definition of her shoulders and legs and some very nice abs to go with her body. Not to mentioned that perfect smooth caramel skin without a blemish, long shiny black hair, full lips, smoldering eyes...

She bit her lip.

Santana's mouth fell open, her hand no longer moving and towel drying her hair as she looked at Quinn clearly checking her out. She coughed and cleared her throat.

"Urm yeah..." She mumbled, trying to not make this situation awkward. She walked into her walk-in-closet for a minute and searched around for something suitable. She didn't really wear 'pajamas' to bed, it was either her sports bra and boxers or a shirt and joggers.

She scratched her temple in thought as she looked at her hangers. She grabbed a shirt and some joggers and a hoodie, then went back into her room and handed Quinn the clothes with a shy smile.

Quinn looked at the pile of clothes in her hand and smiled a big genuine smile. She rushed in and enveloped Santana in a hug, completely forgetting her half nakedness, but not complaining when she felt that soft skin and lean muscles under her fingertips. She inhaled the fresh smell of the shampoo & conditioner and lynx body wash Santana has used. She also enjoyed the warmth that Santana was providing her; like warm blankets fresh out of the dryer.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered against Santana's neck, her warm breath creating a trail of goosebumps across her skin. She tightened her hold for a few seconds before moving to pull back to go back to the guest bedroom, but found Santana cupping her face to tilt her head up to look at her.

"I don't mind." Santana whispered back, leaning dangerously closer to Quinn's face and her lips.

She couldn't stop herself; the feel of Quinn being so close was just drawing her closer and closer until she couldn't resist it anymore. It was what she wanted, so why was she fighting it so hard to begin with?

"What are you doing to me...?" She asked, her lips ghosting over Quinn's, but not touching. She had closed her eyes, simply enjoying what as happening right now. Her body felt such a high driven need to be close to Quinn all the time, to hold her and kiss her whenever she wanted to.

 _"I wanted the one thing I could never have and I got fucking destroyed in the process!"_ Puck's voice sounded in her mind.

Santana's eyes snapped open and she immediately pulled back and away from Quinn, her hand covering her mouth. Just what had she done? Just what was she about to do?

"I-I don't know what came over me! S-Sorry!" Santana began to say, turning this way and that way, trying to ignore what had just happened and not make it anymore awkward between her and Quinn.

Quinn blinked, completely confused herself at what had just gone on. All she knew is that she and Santana almost kissed, and she had wanted it, and then the moment was over. Santana's earlier words registered in her mind and she frowned.

"What the bloody hell do you mean what am I doing to you? Fuck you! Just what the fuck are you doing to me?!" Quinn screeched, tightening her grip around the borrowed clothes in her hand as she pivoted on her foot and stormed back over to the guest bedroom and shut the door firmly.

She quickly strippped out of her cheerious outfit and threw on Santana's clothes, grumbling when she inhaled Santana's scent on her clothes. She groaned and stormed around to the double bed, threw open the covers and dived into the bed, pulled them back up and buried her head into the pillow.

"Stupid Sanatana!" She grumbled to herself, closing her eyes and going to sleep.

Santana herself, after Quinn stormed out of her room, smacked herself in the face...twice. She paced around her room, rubbing her neck and biting her nails while rambling to herself. After 20 minutes of doing just that and overthinking she finally crawled into her bed, turned on her side and closed her eyes.

But one thing was haunting her mind; what Puck had said. Santana wanted Quinn, the one thing she could never have and she was slowly being destroyed in the process. Puck had been right so far, but she had a lot of thinking to do.

She let out one final sigh as sleep finally came half an hour later after her over thinking. How was she supposed to face Quinn the next day?!


	4. Chapter 4

More about you

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favorites and reviews for the story, I'm glad that people have taken an interest in it. Onto another issue though; recently some reviews are hating on Puck mostly, and I don't really get why. This story doesn't follow the Glee storyline, I just use the characters and the settings to use for this story. As stated in the WARNINGS the characters are OOC (Out of character) so the Puck in my story is nowhere near like the Puck in Glee. If you've got a problem with the characters then I say this is my story and I'll write it how I want to.

Warnings: Rated M, OOC, G!P, Sex eventually, blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Any characters I make up are mine and the story plot is mine too.

* * *

 **(Lopez residence)**

Santana didn't manage to get much sleep after the almost kiss she and Quinn had _almost_ had last night. She had a quick eye shut and then was up at crack a dawn before she even knew it.

She got out of bed and quickly went to jump in a shower to prepare herself for the day ahead and facing Quinn. Deciding it was best not to think about it, she didn't.

Once she was dressed and ready for the day ahead, she set off downstairs, mentally preparing herself to see Quinn sat at the dining table eating breakfast with her siblings and mother, but was surprisingly sad upon not finding the blonde anywhere in the house.

"Mami, where's Quinn?" Santana asked her mother, whom was setting dishes down on the table full of food ready to be eaten.

Maribel turned to her eldest child, tilting her head in confusion. "She left about 10 minutes ago. She said she had to get home and sort some things out for school today." She said, turning back to her food in front of her.

Santana frowned. Quinn just left?

Maribel eyed her daughter, a sly smirk on her face. "You like Quinn, don't you?" She asked, making Santana choke on her food after she swallowed a fork full of eggs.

Santana turned to her mother, wide eyed and coughing. "What the hell makes you think that?!" She shouted.

"It's pretty obvious; the air around you two and your almost kiss last night makes it easy enough to know you both dig each other." Maribel pointed out, eating her bacon.

Santana sighed. "Yeah I really like her, but she doesn't like me like that mami. I really don't need a repeat of last year."

Maribel sighed. Last year was a very horrible one for her daughter after everything she had been through, she didn't want it to happen again either, but Quinn wasn't like the girl last year.

"I know Quinn is all about being the Queen of the school, I was too in my highschool days, hell I still am now just look me!" Maribel joked. "But remember Santana there is a reason for why she wants to stay Queen bee, just try and get to know her better and take things slow maybe." Maribel smiled.

Stopping chewing for a second, Santana looked at her mother. Maribel was looking great for her age and even better for the fact of having had 3 kids. Her mother was a gorgeous woman, something her father doesn't seem to appreciate.

Santana frowned. "I don't want a repeat queen-bee Mami; but I do really like her. I just...I dunno what to do!" She groaned, chewing angrily on her bacon. "She's the top girl, I get that and I know what comes witht that top rank, but there's something more to her, there's so much more underneath all of that..." She trailed off, sighing.

Maribel chewed in silence, watching her daughter carefully. "So?" She said, shrugging at her daughter's confused look.

"So? So what?" Santana asked.

Maribel shook her head. _'Hopeless child.'_ She sighed. "What are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"What can I do about it?" Was fired back.

"I don't know San, I can't do everything for you!" Maribel laughed. "I do know 1 thing; my daughter is no quitter!" Maribel winked.

Santana blinked and then grinned. Her Mami was right, she was no quitter!

* * *

It had been another few weeks and suddenly it was almost the ending of winter break. It was New Year tonight.

Santana and Quinn had been hanging out a lot over those weeks; most days after school and dates on the weekends. They had gotten a lot closer, but Quinn made sure to keep her distance and her walls up. It actually really annoyed Santana because she was trying so hard, but she just kept on getting shut down.

Christmas was uneventful as usual for the Lopez family, just a lot of expensive gifts to make up for the absence of Santana's father. Christmas wasn't a good one for Quinn either since her father had made the whole thing absolutely horrible for the Fabray family. To say they both needed something good in their life was an understatement.

"San, where are we going?" Quinn asked, seeing Santana smirk as they turned off the main road and started heading up a dirt path instead.

Santana had taken Quinn out on a date to Breadstix; they had a meal and laughed about funny stories they told from their childhoods and stories about growing up and spoke about what they wanted to do in the future, well Quinn did, Santana didn't because she had no clue what she would be doing tomorrow let alone when they're in their twenties.

"You'll see Q, just trust me." San said, sending a wink to Quinn which the girl blushed at.

Quinn smiled, deciding to look around at the trees and dirt path as they drove up what seemed to be a hill which had curves going up.

They finally reached the top 10 minutes later and Santana quickly jumped out of the car, running around to open Quinn's door for her to which Quinn promptly thanked her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Now will you tell me where we are?" Quinn asked, shuffling on her feet.

"I won't tell you," Santana started.

"San what the fuck?!" Quinn shouted, growing impatient.

"But I will show you." Santana laughed, gently taking hold of Quinn's hand to which they both blushed at and gently tugged her towards a clearing up ahead.

Quinn followed Santana's lead, making sure to watch out for any ditches in the dirt path so she wouldn't fall. She couldn't help her heart beating out of her chest; she would follow Santana to the ends of the Earth if she asked her to.

Quinn was so wrapped up in her head she didn't notice Santana suddenly turn around so she ended up walking into that gorgeous body and snapping herself out of her haze. "Oh-Sorry!" She apologised, blushing at how good Santana's body felt.

Santana let out a loud laugh coming from her belly, and after a minute wiped away a few tears from her laughter as she sighed. "Don't worry about it, but if you wanted to touch me you can just do it." Santana winked at her, squeezing Quinn's hand.

"Whatever! You want me to touch you and you know it!" Quinn fired back, her cheeks burning red from her blush.

Santana, seeing the challenge, leaned in so close to Quinn's face that if the girl moved half an inch they would end up kissing. "Don't try hide the fact you really want to touch me as bad as I want to touch you." She husked.

Quinn gulped, ready to just say 'Fuck it!' and grab the girl so she could kiss her, but Santana pulled away a second before she could.

"Come on, Q." Santana whispered, pulling Quinn along with her as they finally reached what looked to be a cliff with a railing overlooking Lima's town.

"Oh wow..." Quinn whispered, trailing off as she looked at the view that was in front of her.

The view was stunning; twinkling town lights, shining stars, a bright full moon, the fresh crisp air. It was just such a gorgeous view it took her breath away.

She walked forward and leaned her hands on the railing, her eyes still looking at the view.

She turned around to look at Santana. "This is amazing! How did you find this place?" She asked as Santana walked up to the railing and stood next to her.

"Do you remember the day that Finn threatened me because we were hugging?" San asked, turning away from the view to look at Quinn.

Quinn thought back for a minute. "Oh yeah I remember. You put him in his place and then we had an argument so you avoided me for weeks." Quinn blushed, remembering what Santana had said that day about being with her instead of Finn.

"Well after I ran off after what I said I drove around a bit and ended up here. It was daytime so it wasn't as good as it is now, but it was still so beautiful. It helped me think about what I did."

"What did you think?" Quinn asked.

Santana rubbed the back of her neck and bit her lip, suddenly nervous. "I guess I was just thinking about how such an amazing girl like you deserves the world and I wanted to show you that." She blushed, her eyes looking anywhere but at Quinn.

Quinn's heart thudded in her chest, her blush reappearing and her smile seemed to brighten up the whole night. "You like me." She teased.

Santana, who was still blushing, gently held her hand on Quinn's cheek and began leaning in, her eyes drooping. "I do." She said.

Quinn began leaning up, their lips inches apart when San spoke again. "Do you like me back?"

"I do." Quinn whispered, their lips ghosting over the others.

Quinn lifted her hand and used her thumb and index fingers to grip lightly onto Santana's shirt, toying with the soft fabric.

Santana leant the rest of the way, impatient to kiss those lips she had wanted to kiss since the day she met Quinn. When their lips met she was expecting electricity shocks or fireworks, but instead she just felt so many emotions; excitement and happiness, but as they continued to kiss her emotions calmed down into those of peace and love instead and it felt amazing just like it did for Quinn.

They pulled away after a minute, their lips ghosting over each others with their eyes staring into the others.

"Be my girlfriend." Santana breathed

Quinn gasped, her eyes lighting up and a smile overtook her face. Screw what everyone else thought; she was happy with Santana. "I will." She replied.

Santana grinned ear to ear, leaning her forehead on Quinn's. "Guess you're my girlfriend, huh?"

"Guess I am." Quinn laughed.

They leant in for another kiss with smiles on their faces. As the next kiss ended Santana turned to look at the view, nudging her head to the side for Quinn to look too. As they both looked at the view a firework shot up into the night sky, exploding into red and blue colours, and then gradually fireworks all over the town began setting off lighting up the whole sky.

"Beautiful..." Quinn breathed, her eyes open wide as she stared in awe.

Santana looked at her. "Yes you are." She smiled.

Quinn smiled a smile that warmed her heart; Quinn's eyes drooped a little, her white teeth showing and her eyes had smile wrinkles around them and Santana knew that this girl, she was not _Ashley_ and she never would be.

"Happy new year." They both said at the same time.

They watched the fireworks hand in hand, shared a few passionate kisses and then Santana drove them both home.

* * *

 **(Lopez Residence)**

School came around quicker than what Santana or Quinn wanted, but time goes on and they were happy going day by day together, as a couple. Everything was going amazing for the both of them and it would even through school.

Quinn pulled up outside Santana's house and got out, locking her red Audi R8 Convertible. She walked up to the door and knocked twice and waited. While she waited she let out a breath and looked at her cheerios outfit; making sure it still looked immaculate and her curled hair was still curled.

The door opened to reveal a tired looking Santana, but she smiled when seeing her girlfriend and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Good morning." Quinn smiled.

"Good morning to you too babe." Santana said, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Quinn swooned as she walked into the house. "You're so cute in the morning!"

Santana pulled a frown and groaned. "No I'm not." She whined like a 5 year old.

"Actually Mija, you are, especially when you were 6 and you kept climbing into my bed in mornings and cuddling me so you wouldn't have to get out of bed." Maribel laughed as she walked down the stairs, giving Quinn a hug who had a smug grin on her face.

"Told ya." Quinn chuckled.

Santana just groaned again. She left the chuckling women to chat and went to eat breakfast with her brother and sister.

She patted Alex's head and kissed Isabella on the head. Alex is 10 and Isabella is 8. Just like Santana they were double of their mother.

"Santana," A manly voice said and she looked at Carlos having breakfast. "The women ganging up on you?" He smirked.

Santana playfully glared at him, stealing the bacon off of his plate and eating it. "The women in my life are doing no such thing."

Carlos laughed, quickly sneaking 2 pieces of bacon off of Santana's plate. "Hey!" She shouted and then pouted.

"The women may not be, but me, I'm taking your bacon." He grinned.

Santana threw her hands up in defeat. "Quinn!" She shouted. "Carlos is stealing the bacon I was going to give to you!" She said, laughing when Quinn stormed into the kitchen with Maribel following.

"You gave away my bacon?" Quinn growled, glaring at Santana with her arms crossed and hip cocked.

Santana gulped while Carlos bellowed a laugh. "Why am I getting the blame for this? He took the bacon!" She defended.

"But you let him!" Quinn argued back.

"Children, children there is plenty more bacon." Maribel giggled, her eyes straying to look over at Carlos playing with Alex and Isabella. She went over to the table and picked up a bag full of crispy bacon and handed it to Quinn who looked ready to cry.

"I made Quinn extra." She winked.

Quinn took the bag and rushed to hug Maribel in thank you. "At Least I know I'm appreciated."

Santana stood with a roll of her eyes. "We should go or we'll be late for school and you have that cheerleading thing today."

Quinn gasped and ate the last bit of bacon on Santana's plate and waved bye to everyone, following Santana to the front door. She opened it slightly but it was pushed shut by Santana's left hand and she felt her girlfriend press up agaisnt her back.

Santana leaned her head around to Quinn's ear. "If you don't feel appreciated, I can show you just how much I appreciate you whenever you want." She husked, using her right hand to slowly move up and down Quinn's lower back.

Quinn blew out a shaky breath, feeling hot all of a sudden and she couldn't hold back the moan that was let out when Santana's hand rested on her ass.

As quickly as it happened Santana's body was gone and Quinn opened the door. That was the first time Quinn had thought about having sex with Santana and if her body reacted like that from just that then she wondered what it would be like the full way and it wouldn't leave her mind as she drove them to school.

* * *

 **(McKinley High School)**

Quinn parked her car in her spot, turned it off and quickly turned in her seat, grabbing hold of Santana's face and smashing their lips together with a groan of need. "Mmm..." She moaned again, moving her lips against Santana's plump lips before biting Santana's bottom lip.

Santana was in bliss; using her tongue to fight for dominance with Quinn's to which she was winning. She brought her hand over to caress Quinn's smooth thigh, her fingers tracing it up and down as their tongues danced.

Pulling back for a gulp of air, Santana sucked in deep breaths before diving down to where Quinn's neck and shoulder met after moving her cheerio top slightly and lightly biting and sucking on the pale skin. Quinn let out a gasp, her fingers sneaking into San's hair and lightly tugging. "Feels good..." She moaned.

Santana hummed, pulling back after a minute to admire her handy work. She knew Quinn would get in trouble if the hickey was on her neck, so she did it where the top could hide it.

"Where did that come from?" Santana asked, taking in Quinn who was still panting.

"I dunno, but we should do it again, later." Quinn said, nodding as she exited the car with Santana getting out too.

Santana grinned; she couldn't wait for that. She grabbed her football gear out of the boot as Quinn locked the car and they walked hand in hand into school. They shared a quick kiss and set off to their classes with the promise to have lunch together.

* * *

School seemed to be dragging since Quinn had made the promise of having another one of those... _sessions_...later on. It had taken Santana half of the day to calm down.

She was now doing football practice while Quinn was doing cheer practices with cheer clubs from other schools. She watched, stared and admired more like, when Quinn moved her body a certain way, did a certain move or gave her one of those looks. She wanted Quinn, she knew that much.

"Round up!" Coach Smith yelled, motioning for the team to group up around him. "Take a 5 and we're gonna have 1 last practice run before the end of practice. Go!" He shouted, sending them away with a flick of the wrist.

Santana grinned, jogging over to Quinn who looked to be on a quick break too. She snuck up behind her, wrapped her arms and Quinn's waist and lifted and spun. Quinn let out a shriek and a laugh, lightly slapping Santana's arm.

San set her back on the ground, taking off her helmet and giving Quinn a kiss when she turned around to wrap her arms around her shoulders. "Hey." She grinned.

"Hey back." Quinn smiled, giving her another quick kiss.

"You having fun with the other cheer schools?" Santana asked, lightly swaying while hugging Quinn.

Quinn hummed and shrugged. "They're alright, could use a lot of work though."

"Well they have the best teacher to help them." San winked.

They share a minute of silence, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"Quinn!" A familiar voice shouts and Santana's stomach drops.

She lifts her head and her eyes go wide. Her world stops and her face shows no emotion, just a blank look.

Quinn turns around, but notices Santana's suddenly tense body and strong arms making sure they were around her waist protectively.

"Quinn, we're ready to get back to cheering-" A girl with light brown locks of hair and light brown eyes say, looking up and stopping when her eyes landed on Santana, then she seemed to get over her shock and grinned. "Hey San, it's been a while."

Quinn frowned, looking between the two girls.

Santana gave the girl a cold blank stare. "Ashley."


	5. Chapter 5

More about you

Chapter 5

A/N: I do have to say I am sorry about the Puck thing; I didn't know that his actor had done what he had and I was surprised myself so I don't think I'll be writing about him much anymore, so I was wondering if I should create my own character to be Santana's best friend instead? Let me know what you think. Oh and reviews are good motivators guys!

Warnings: Rated M, OOC, G!P, Sex eventually, blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Any characters I make up are mine and the story plot is mine too.

* * *

 **(McKinley)**

"I've been calling and texting you for weeks and I know you always have your phone with you so you can't deny you haven't been ignoring me." Ashley said, cocking her hip and resting her hand on it. "Found a new top bitch I see, what, wasn't I good enough for you babe?" She grinned, noting Quinn's glare when she said babe.

Santana just stared at her with a cold look, shrugging. "I have a reason to ignore you." She said.

Quinn looked between the two, confused. She went to hold Santana's hand, but noticed that Santana moved her hand away and stood a step away from her. She frowned.

"Come on San, let's be real; you know we could have worked it out." Ashley smirked, moving forwards and stepping into Santana's space, using the tip of her finger to trace down Santana's chest and then to her abs. She was about to go lower when Quinn stepped in front of Santana, making her move back.

"I don't know your history with my girlfriend Ashley, but I suggest if you want to keep your hands then you learn to not touch what's mine." Quinn threatened, glaring at the girl.

"Oo, scary." Ashley mocked. She raised her hands in surrender when Quinn went to get in her face. "I have no interest in you, Fabray, but what happens between me and San has nothing to do with you." She smirked. "Talk to you later San, don't keep ignoring me." She said as she walked off to rejoin the cheerleaders.

Quinn glared at her back the whole way before spinning to look at Santana. "Just what the hell was that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and waiting for an answer.

"It was nothing. Chill out, Quinn!" Santana fired back.

"Chill out?! That skinny bitch is practically eye fucking you and you're telling me to chill when you don't try to stop her?" Quinn bit back, noting they were attracting a bit of a crowd.

Santana noticed too, and let out a humorless chuckle. "Sorry, let's talk about it later. Wouldn't want to embarrass top bitch by getting in an argument, would I?" She snarled, pulling on her football helmet and jogging back to the field leaving Quinn glaring after her.

Quinn let out a mad groan of frustration, going back to the cheerleaders and tearing into every little thing they did wrong. She had worked her ass off to get to the top and she was risking it all being with Santana and she had no right to say that shit to her!

Santana dodged Quinn after practice ended, running to the changing rooms and quickly showering and getting dressed. She pulled on her sports bra and boxers, then a white t-shirt and sandy chinos. She pulled on her high tops and then her football letterman jacket. She grabbed her nike duffle bag with her gear and left the girls changing rooms.

Quinn had been her lift to school, so she called her Mami, but she was busy. She called Carlos to see if he was free and he agreed to pick her up. He pulled up 10 minutes later and drove Santana home, dropping her off before leaving.

* * *

 **(Lopez Residence)**

She was home alone; her Mami was out with Alex and Isabella, something about spending some time with them at the movies.

She dumped her bag by the door, walking along the hallway and stripping off her letterman jacket and pulling off her shoes before stopping at a door and she unlocked it and took a step down, closing it behind her. She walked down the rest of the steps into the basement.

When they had moved in Santana declared this as her spot, knowing neither her Mami or brother or sister wanted the room. It was the same size as the floor above with a similar layout and was basically a one floor house all in its own. The basement stairs had grey railings and wooden steps. Once you reached the bottom of the staircase there was a large mini bar a few steps to the right with some chairs by a counter by the wall and a bit further up was a pool table. At the end of the middle room there was a large grey couch that could seat 8 people that had a curve in the middle and in front of the couch was two small footrests and then a 60 inch plasma TV on the wall with a surround sound system. There was TV stand under the TV and a PS4 and a TV box. There was a few games and 2 controllers and a remote.

In an open space to the left was a black grand piano and a matching seat with a few music sheets scattered about. Then to the left next to the stairs was a double bed with a set of drawers in front of it and there was also 2 bedside tables on each side of the bed. The walls of the room were a matching grey to the railings and the floor was wooden, but there was a large rug around the couch area that was white. The basement was also soundproof.

Santana quickly walked over to the mini bar, opening the refrigerator under the counter and grabbing a bottle of vodka and a shot glass from the cabinet next to it. She also grabbed a bottle of beer. She poured herself a shot and downed it, feeling it burn her throat. Then she did another and another before opening the bottle of beer using the edge of the counter. She took a swig and walked towards the TV stand, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV, her PS4 controller and then she stuck her Ipod Touch into the dock connected to the surround sound system. She hit play on her playlist, turning the music up.

Once the Rock Mafia-Big bang started to play she turned on the TV and her PS4, playing GTA 5. After finishing the bottle and killing a few people she paused the game and went back to the mini bar, grabbing another bottle and sparking up a cigarette. She enjoyed the taste of the beer, the feel of smoke and the sound of her music. This was enough to get Ashley off of her mind.

* * *

 **(Fabray Residence)**

Quinn stormed through her front door, slamming it closed behind her. She stomped up to her room and threw her bag on her bed with an irritated growl. She had been texting and calling Santana for the past 3 hours, but everything had been ignored by the brunette. She had also ditched her after school. She decided if Santana wasn't going to answer, she would go and make her answer.

"Quinn, dear." Judy said, coming into her room. "Are you okay?" She asked her daughter, seeing the state she was in. "Make sure you be quiet, your father's home." She said, leaving the room.

Quinn scoffed. "Good conversation mum, I'm perfectly fine by the way!" She shouted after her mother, sarcasm dripping from her words. She grabbed her phone and car keys before storming back out of her room and downstairs.

Just as she was about to leave through the front door her father showed his face, a deep scowl on it. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, you stop this noise at once!" He shouted at her.

Quinn growled, spinning to face him. "Since you're never home anyway it's not like you can really tell me what to do, Russell." She said, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady! I am your father-" He started to say, but Quinn cut him off.

"You only say you're my father when you decide to argue with me! I'm not going to stand here and listen to you talk shit to me because I'm busy and I'm not interested!" She shouted at him, then turning to look at her mother. "You're no better! You stay with a piece of shit man that would rather drink himself into a coma and fuck girls my age and have a family that fears him! If you even care about me or Frannie you would finally grow a pair of balls and leave him!" She screamed at her mother, turning on her heel and leaving the house.

She got into her car and pulled out of the driveway, driving to the Lopez's house set on finding out who this Ashley bitch was.

* * *

 **(Lopez Residence)**

Quinn stormed up to the front door of Santana's house. She knocked, but no one answered. She knew Santana was in there though. She opened the door and walked in, but the house seemed empty.

She saw Santana's duffle bag, then her letterman jacket and her shoes. She followed the trail of discarded clothes and noticed a door that was slightly open. She pushed it open and heard music blasting down at the bottom of the stairs. Squaring her shoulders she closed the door fully before walking down the stairs.

She saw Santana first and then the empty bottles and shot glasses by a mini bar. Her anger quickly dissipated, seeing a slightly drunk Santana opening another bottle.

"Santana." Quinn said, walking further into the amazing basement. She stopped when she got close to the mini bar.

Santana looked up at her. "Hey babe." She slurred, blowing out the smoke in her mouth and taking a gulp of her beer.

Quinn frowned. She had never seen Santana like this; drinking and smoking

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, knowing the answer was probably no.

Santana grinned. "Considering a bitch who used me last year and turned my last whole school against me showed up and is practically my current girlfriend's best friend I'd say I'm doing pretty good!" She slurred. "You want a drink?" She asked.

Quinn sighed, knowing she would probably need it for this conversation. She walked over to the bar and grabbed the shot of vodka that was offered to her, downing it quickly.

"Sexy..." Santana mumbled, sending Quinn a cheeky wink. She opened another beer and gave it to Quinn, then walked over to her couch and sat down, resting her feet on a footrest.

Quinn took the beer and followed her girlfriend, sitting next to her on the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the music the only thing heard in the room. Santana docked the cig out in the ashtray on the arm of the couch and took another gulp of her beer, looking at Quinn out of the corner of her eye.

"Go on then." Santana said.

"Huh?" Quinn asked, turning to look at Santana and having a drink of her own beer.

"Ask about Ashley." Santana replied.

Quinn bit her lip. "Who is she?" She asked, timidly.

Santana let a look cross her face between a smile and a grimace. At least she was drunk for this conversation, but not drunk enough.

"That was a girl I loved once upon a time. Her name is Ashley Hird and she's a total bitch." Santana laughed. "At my last high school I was pretty popular; I was star quarterback and captain of the school's football team and I got on with the majority of the school. I never did the whole 'I'm popular and you're beneath me' bullshit." She said, taking another swig of her beer.

"I have daddy issues; with him never being around in my life when I needed him even though he's still in the picture. I was at a low one day because he decided he wanted to permanently stay in another country and in my down mood Ashley showed up. She was different back then; a nobody with big glasses and non-designer clothes and stuff. She was nice to me, she let me talk to her and then as we got closer I gradually fell in love with her. She changed over the time we were together; got rid of the glasses and started wearing makeup and stuff. She became captain of the cheerleaders." Santana laughed, shaking her head at how stupid she was.

"We were happy for a while being the power couple at school. She knew I had a dick and she had the sex talk with me. I was all for it and when I was doing my thing she moaned another guys name. My best friend at the times name. I was pretty pissed off so I didn't sleep with her and then school came around. All of a sudden I was being hated on by everyone, even my own teammates and friends. I didn't know why." She continued, getting up and grabbing 2 more beers before settling down on the couch again.

"While I was in the cafeteria Ashley showed up and pulled my pants down in front of the whole school; showing off how much of a freak I was. She told them all about my issues and secrets, then she told me about how she used me to get to the top and after that she told me about how she was cheating on me with my best friend at the time. I was humiliated in every way. I left the school, spent my summer with my family to get over it and then we moved here. Then I met you." Santana smiled.

"I didn't want to fall for you; you were so beautiful and kind and I just couldn't help myself, but you're like her, you're at the top of the school. I knew though, you weren't like Ashley. You use the top bitch title to hide the real you and don't deny it, I could see it the day you first spoke to me. There's so much more to you than that title Quinn, but I was afraid I'd fuck everything up. I told you I had a dick to see what you would do, but you didn't tell the whole school like Ashley did, you didn't publicly humiliate me like she did because you're so different from her." Santana said, now looking into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"I fell for you and then I asked you to be my girlfriend. Everything concerning Ashley didn't matter anymore because I had you. When she showed up today I didn't want you to see how bad she fucked me up because if you saw this side to me I was scared you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I'm sorry I pulled away from you earlier, but that's what I do when Ashley is involved." She finished.

Quinn blinked. She had no idea how someone could stoop that low to hurt someone, especially someone as amazing as Santana. She put her beer down and crawled across the couch and onto Santana, sitting on her lap with her knees trapping Santana in place. "You're not fucked up; you're amazing and you're my Santana." She mumbled.

Santana didn't say anything or even do anything, she waited to see what Quinn would do. She looked into those gorgeous eyes of Quinn, tenderly pushing a strand of blond her behind the girl's ear.

Quinn leaned forwards, her fingers threading into Santana's hair. She rested her forehead against Santana's and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Santana wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Ask me." Quinn said this time.

Santana frowned. "Ask what?"

"Ask why I'm 'top bitch'." She said.

Santana bit her lip this time. She had wanted to ask Quinn for a while, but figured it would be better off left alone. "Why are you at the top?"

Quinn sighed, feeling her insecurities clawing at her. "My dad thinks he's a big hot shot lawyer, which he is, but his ego's too big. He wants the perfect image for his family. Russell owns a law firm and he's considered a handsome man. Judy, my mother, is the perfect housewife that popped out 2 kids to maintain his image. When I was born I grew up without the love from Russell and Judy was always passed out drunk. My dad beat her and it was her only way to escape I guess." Quinn started, not opening her eyes.

"When I was 15, Russell told me exactly what he wanted from me and how much I was ruining his perfect image. I was fat, I wore glasses, I had braces, my skin wasn't perfect, I wasn't smart and I got bullied a lot because of that. Russell said he wanted me to go to Yale and study Law so I'd take over the firm one day, he then told me how ugly and how much of an embarrassment I was to him. Mum never cared to stop his abusive words because she tried before and he beat her black and blue, that's when she started drinking." She frowned.

"I would look in a mirror and tear myself apart, cry myself to sleep, starve myself then binge eat and I was tired, so tired of being the embarrassment and the loser. It took me 2 years to get where I am and it was hard, so hard. I joined a gym and got a personal trainer and a nutritionist. I figured I'd start with my weight since it was the biggest insecurity I had." She grimaced, remembering how she had looked.

"It took me months to lose that extra weight, but once I had this body I could do the rest. After the trainer and nutritionist I got a skin care/makeup worker to help me with my skin. She recommended products perfect for my skin and makeup. I did the same with my hair too when I styled it with the best hairdresser in Ohio. After that I got contacts and the braces came off. Once all of that was done I went shopping and got a whole new wardrobe of expensive clothes that made me look hot. I was trying so hard and there were times I wanted to just quit, but I wanted it for me too so I kept going. I didn't want to be that fat ugly loser anymore." Quinn continued.

"After my appearance was taken care of and I was good enough for Russell to buy me my car; school became a problem. I was average, not smart so I hired a private tutor to help me with all my classes and give me ways on how to keep my grades up. She was really nice and helpful, thanks to her I'm at the top of all my classes with the best grades ever." Quinn said.

"Once I looked the part and had the grades, then came the social hierarchy of school. I wanted to show those bastards that bullied me that I was the best. I joined the Cheerios and worked my way up to top bitch by my hard work alone. My hard work paid off, but then came relationships. I wasn't ready for a relationship, but in order to run the school you needed to have some leverage so I started dating Finn since he was the captain of the football team and quarterback. I didn't have a lot of options besides from him, but it managed to keep me at the top." She shrugged.

"If I was at the top, no one would know about my insecurities. They wouldn't try to bully me ever again. The top position keeps people far enough away so they can't see the real me, but I was hoping that someone, anyone would notice that being at the top wasn't who I really am. I just wanted someone to love me for me, not for the perks or the popularity. Then you showed up at school, barging straight past my defences and seeing me for who I really am. You, Santana Lopez, are amazing." Quinn breathed, pecking Santana's lips.

Santana held Quinn's face in her hands gently, rubbing her thumbs on Quinn's cheeks. "You, Lucy Quinn Fabray, are perfect." Santana smiled. "Guess we both have some serious issues, huh." Santana said, laughing.

"We do." Quinn agreed, smiling.

Santana was silent then; a new worry bothering her. "What about you top position now that you're with me? I'm a girl and I have a dick, Quinn." She sighed.

Quinn frowned. "I don't care." She said.

Santana looked at her. "You worked really hard to get where you are now, Quinn, I'm not about to ruin that for you."

Quinn shook her head at how silly her girlfriend was. "I don't care because I really like you Santana and I want to be with you. Besides, it's not like my social standing would fall, you know, instead I'm more higher now."

"What do you mean?" San asked, confused.

"After what you did with Finn showed the whole school not to mess with you so even if I am dating you no one is going to try do anything to take my place. You have the whole football team on your side and everyone figured we would end up together anyway because you're captain of the football team." Quinn said, leaning back to grab her beer to have a drink.

"Oh," San blinked. "So there's nothing for us to really worry about?"

"No," Quinn answered. "Unless Ashley is something we need to worry about?"

"Definitely not something to worry about. She'll fuck off in a few days anyway once the cheer thing is over." Santana said, grabbing her own drink and having a mouthful.

"Tomorrow we are going to walk into that school and show off just how amazing we are and I'm marking what's mine so Ashley knows that you're mine." Quinn said, leaning forwards to kiss Santana's neck.

Santana shivered, leaning her head to the side so Quinn had easier access to her neck. Quinn went to work with some light kisses first, then she gently bit into San's neck before licking and sucking on the area. She moved down and repeated the process. She could hear Santana's moan as she marked her. A minute later she pulled back and grinned at her handywork.

Santana was panting. She put hers and Quinn's bottles on the floor before quickly flipping them over with her resting comfortably between Quinn's legs. "Since you staked your claim it's only fair I do too." She husked, kissing Quinn's lips and then trailing kiss down to her neck.

Quinn giggled at Santana kissing her neck, which then turned into a moan as Santana started giving her a few hickies back. She let her hands wander up the back of Santana's shirt, lightly dragging her nails down her back and she wrapped her legs around Santana's waist just as she thrust her hips forward into Quinn's and she groaned.

Once Santana was done marking her too, she pulled back and gave Quinn a deep kiss. Deciding that everything was okay, the both of them cleaned up the empty bottles around the room and put them in the bin, emptying the ashtray too.

Santana sprayed some air freshener to help clear out the smell of booze and smoke.

"San, do you think your mum would okay if I slept over again tonight? I got in a fight with my parents before I came over, pretty sure it wouldn't be a wise idea for me to go back tonight." Quinn said with a sigh.

"My Mami loves you so that's probably a yes." Santana laughed. "I'll text her to let her know though." She said, pulling out her phone.

"Can we stay down here? It's really amazing what you did with the place." Quinn asked, admiring the basement as she spotted a double bed. Maybe she and Santana could cuddle tonight.

"Yeah, it's my own escape room when family or my mum's friends come over." Santana grinned, her mum texting her it was fine. "Do you want a shower? There's a bathroom behind the stairs there." She said, pointing it out.

"There's a bathroom in here?!" Quinn asked, incredulous. She walked past the double bed to the small room behind the stairs and opened the door; it wasn't a huge bathroom, but there was just enough room to fit a shower, toilet and sink in there comfortably. "I could go for a shower, yeah." She groaned, stretching out her limbs.

"You shower now and I'll grab some clothes you can sleep in. I'll shower after you and we can order some food and watch a film?" Santana asked. It was only 7pm.

"Sounds great. I'll be quick." Quinn said, entering the bathroom to shower.

Santana opened the drawers in front of her bed. She pulled out some american eagle boxers and a shirt for herself, then grabbed Quinn some shorts and a t-shirt too. She shrugged, it was just to sleep in. She set them on the bed and went back to the mini bar to grab some cans of coke and then ordered their pizzas. She used the remote to let the TV pop out of the bottom of her double bed.

Quinn came out of the shower 10 minutes later with a towel wrapped around herself. Santana gave her a kiss before going to shower herself after telling her their pizzas were ordered. Quinn dried herself off and pulled on the shorts and shirt. She bit her lip; she didn't have on any underwear underneath, but she decided it would be fine for tonight.

Santana came out of the shower 10 minutes later too just as pizza arrived, she gave Quinn the cash and while Quinn was getting food she quickly pulled on her boxers and shirt and then towel dried her hair waiting for Quinn.

Once they were both dry, Santana settled on the right side and Quinn the left side of the bed. They had their cans of coke on the bedside tables next to them. They ended up watching white chicks and halfway through the film after finishing their food they both fell asleep, Santana being the big spoon with Quinn's back pressed against her front.

When Maribel came home and couldn't find either Santana or Quinn upstairs, she went down to the basement and saw them cuddling asleep. She grabbed the pizza boxes and cans of coke, turned off the TV and smiled when she saw them cuddle up together even more. Santana was happy.

* * *

A/N: Make sure you review. I only post chapters when I get a certain amount of reviews for each chapter, it keeps me motivated to get chapters out quicker.


	6. Chapter 6

More about you

Chapter 6

A/N: Happy to see the reviews everyone; make sure they keep coming because they are big motivators to get chapters out and take advantage of me being on holiday for christmas! This is the time for chapters! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas :)

Warnings: Rated M, OOC, G!P, Sex eventually, blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Any characters I make up are mine and the story plot is mine too.

* * *

 **(Next day- Lopez residence)**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Santana groaned, hearing her alarm going off telling her it was 6am. She sighed, snuggling herself further into Quinn's back since she was the big spoon and Quinn the little spoon and she smiled to herself when Quinn snuggled back. She laid there, letting her right hand play with Quinn's fingers from where they were wrapped over Quinn's waist.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Huffing at the annoying alarm, she yawned and would have glared the thing if she could see it, but Quinn's body was blocking her view of the alarm. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear them; waking herself up a bit more. Quinn made a little cute noise and Santana smiled, leaning forward to place a light kiss against Quinn's exposed shoulder.

She let the kiss follow up to Quinn's neck from her shoulder, noting that the girl wasn't waking up. Santana frowned in confusion, gently nudging the girl, but still got no response. She tried to wake the girl up for another 10 minutes, but when Quinn still didn't wake up she shook her head in amusement and gently untangled herself from Quinn, getting out of bed. She knew what would wake the girl up.

Walking up the stairs and into the hallway, Satana saw her Mami following Alex and Isabella down the stairs. Her brother and sister were holding hands and yawning while Maribel was laughing at how cute her children were before noticing Santana.

Maribel let a teasing grin spread across her face. "Have a good night, mija?" She asked, watching her younger children head to the living room to watch TV before breakfast while she headed to the kitchen, Santana following her with a smile.

"Actually, yeah." Satana said, entering her kitchen. "Thanks for not waking us up and making us sleep in separate beds last night; we kinda needed the comfort after a... _disturbance_...that happened yesterday." She said, grabbing two coffee mugs from the cabinet above her head and turning on the coffee machine.

Maribel frowned; she knew that tone and it usually involved a certain bitch named Ashley. "Disturbance? What do you mean?" She asked, leaning against the counter opposite Santana.

Clenching her jaw and folding her arms, Santana replied. "Ashley was at school yesterday; she's doing some cheer thing before the football game Friday with my school or something."

Maribel frowned even more. "What did she do this time?"

"She basically flirted a lot and I was kinda a dick to Quinn after and ran off, then Quinn barged in here and found me and I opened up and told her about dad, Ashley and last year. I opened up and surprisingly she opened up to me too. Quinn wasn't always like she is now; so you were right. Her dad can be abusive, her mum's basically an alcoholic and his punching bag and Quinn was bullied a lot before she started to become Queen Bee." Santana shrugged, turning around to fill up the coffee mugs.

"That Ashley, why can't she just leave you alone? She has no damn conscience; doing what she did to you and then flirting with you, in front of Quinn, no less!" Maribel said, taking the mug Santana gave her.

"I don't care about Ashley anymore Mami; I have Quinn and I want to make this work with her." San said, grabbing the other mug and stood to leave the kitchen.

"San," Maribel called. "Quinn makes you happy?" She asked.

"Does Carlos make you happy?" Santana teased, seeing her mother blush before smiling. "Yeah, she makes me really happy mami. I think I'm already in love with her." San said, blushing herself.

Maribel coughed, trying to cover her blush with her mug. "Good; I like Quinn." She said, then sent her child on her way with a teasing hand flip. "Breakfast will be ready in half an hour, tell Quinn there will be bacon for her!" She called out as her daughter left the kitchen.

Santana walked back down to her basement room and then walked up to her bed, sitting down on the edge next to Quinn and tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. She leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Babe, it's time to wake up." She said, gently running her fingers down Quinn's cheek. She grinned in amusement when Quinn didn't stir. "I made you some black coffee and my mami is making you loads of bacon for breakfast, but you have to wake up so you can have it." She said, laughing when Quinn's eyes popped open.

"You have coffee?" Quinn mumbled, yawning. Santana nodded her head. "There will be bacon?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Santana nodded again. "Do I get a good morning kiss?"

"Every morning." Santana said, leaning down to give Quinn a light kiss before pulling back, watching the girl sit up in the bed and Santana passed the mug off coffee to the girl. "Good morning."

Quinn took a drink and lightly moaned; she loved black coffee in the morning. "Good morning to you too." She said and then offered the mug to Santana who took a quick sip before standing up.

"I'm gonna get ready and you can borrow some clothes till we go to yours, we'll have breakfast and then go, okay?" Santana said, then asked as she moved around to the draws at the foot of the bed.

"You want to come with me?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" Santana asked back. "I'm not going to let him hurt you or your family, Q." She promised, quickly running back around to the bed to give Quinn another kiss before going back to the drawers.

Quinn drank the coffee in silence while Santana grabbed some clothes. They both didn't mind the silence; actually they enjoyed it. No one had to talk about things all the time and sometimes silence was just as loud as words.

Santana grabbed some socks, a white nike sports bra and some american eagle boxer briefs. Then she grabbed a white t-shirt, red flannel and black chinos and her nike air maxes. She set them out neatly for when she was ready to get dressed.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom," Santana said, walking towards the room while Quinn nodded. "You can wear whatever Q, it's only until you get to yours babe." She added, closing the door after she went into the bathroom.

Then, like she was hit with a tonne of bricks, she rushed over to the toilet and pulled out her dick just in time to pee. She let out a light moan; the feeling of emptying her bladder feeling good.

Once she was done she flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Then she brushed her teeth, used mouthwash and flossed and then washed her face with her face wash before running a brush through her hair, tying it up in a high ponytail for the day.

Leaving the bathroom she saw Quinn making her side of the bed and was bent down so she walked forwards and pressed their bodies together, letting her hands rest on Quinn's hips.

Quinn smiled, finishing making the bed and standing up and turning around in Santana's arms. "Hey." She said, leaning forward to press her face into San's neck while wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Hey back." Santana whispered. "You can use the bathroom now, if you want?"

Quinn nodded, pecking Santana's lips once more before pulling back and going into the bathroom too.

Santana couldn't help the flutter in her chest. _'God, why is Quinn so beautiful?'_ Santana thought to herself as she got dressed.

Once she was dressed, Quinn came out of the bathroom too. She quickly caught the clothes that San chucked at her, noting a hoodie and some jeans.

"I'll check on breakfast while you get ready, just come up when you're done." Santana said, giving Quinn a long kiss before moving up the stairs.

Quinn bit her lip, watching as Santana retreated up the stairs. Satana had looked so hot wearing those clothes that Quinn just wanted to jump her, but she wasn't ready for sex, not yet, but soon.

Quinn quickly pulled on the jeans and hoodie, noting the hoodie smelled like Santana and was a perfect baggy size. She decided Santana wasn't getting the hoogie back. She looked down at the jeans, from the men's section she could tell, and noticed they were bigger and longer than her skinny jeans.

Shrugging, she set off upstairs and followed the smell of more coffee and bacon. She greeted the Lopez family and they all ate breakfast together; her and Santana sharing kisses, being teased by Maribel and joking around with Alex and Isabella.

* * *

 **(Fabray residence)**

Quinn pulled her car into the driveway and sighed at seeing Russell's black Audi S5 in the driveway and her mum's black Nissan Qashqai next to it. She parked her car and sat for a few seconds wondering if she could just go to school in Santana's clothes, but Sue would kill her if she wasn't in her cheerio uniform and the one she wore yesterday needed washing.

Quinn sighed, letting her head fall backwards to hit the head rest. She felt Santana gently take hold of her hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss the back of her hand. Quinn smiled, turning her head to look at the girl she was falling head over heels for.

"It'll be okay; I'm right here with you." Santana spoke, a promise shining in her eyes.

Quinn didn't say anything, instead she leant forwards and gave Santana a kiss before she pulled back and reached to open her door, Santana doing the same.

They walked hand in hand up to the house and Quinn opened the door and Santana closed it behind her. While Quinn said that she needed to go upstairs to change Santana was busy taking in the house. It was definitely nice, but even Santana could feel the tense atmpsophered and she'd only been there 10 seconds.

Before either of them had chance to head up the stairs, a man's voice boomed around the corner down the hall. Santana frowned and she could feel Quinn's hand shaking in hers. She gently squeezed Quinn's hand.

"What have I told you?! Never and I repeat, never dare to speak back to me! That little bitch walked out, not me! Is it going to be me or her?!" The voice shouted, floating round the hallways before something like a slap echoed after and something falling to the floor.

Quinn gasped, quickly running down the hall into the dining room to see her father with a raised hand standing above her little sister. She noticed her mum was passed out on the floor, bloody nose and bust lip.

"Oh my god! What have you done?!" Quinn shouted at him, rushing forwards to quickly pull her little sister away from Russell. She helped her from the floor and put the crying girl behind her back, glaring at Russell while Frannie clung to her clothes.

"You want to try question me too? I dare you Lucy!" Russell roared, stepping forward with his hand raised again.

Quinn braced for the impact, ready to take what he was certainly going to give. That was until Santana was suddenly stood in front of her, her head slapping to the side with the sound echoing around the room.

"Just what the hell? Who are you?!" He screamed at the latina, his eyes wide and furious.

Santana turned her face back from the side, a hand imprint etched onto her cheek. Her brown eyes stared down the man.

"I'm Santana Lopez and you just seriously fucked up." She deadpanned, quickly springing her right arm into action and punching Russell square in his face when his eyes flashed in recognition, knocking him backwards into the wall until he fell unconscious to the floor.

"S-Santana...?!" Quinn gasped, rushing forwards to check Santana's face. Her eyes teared up at seeing a dark handprint on her girlfriend's cheek. She lightly touched the hot flesh, her fingers gently tracing over the mark to try and soothe it.

Santana smiled at her. "Hey, it's okay, I'm fine." She said, pulling Quinn into a hug and resting her head on top of Quinn's. She pulled back once Quinn calmed down. "Okay, I'm going to call my mami while you check on your family. I'll handle Russell, okay?" She said.

Quinn didn't know what else to do, but nodded her head.

Quinn left Santana and told Frannie to help her move their mum into the living room, although they struggled a little bit. Santana glared down at Russell, pulling out her phone and sending her mum an emergency text to help with Judy Fabray and then she emergency texted her dad too, but she could handle Russell on her own.

She had expected her phone to ring, guessing it was her mami, but when her dad's voice answered she was surprised.

"Papi?" She questioned, confused. He had never reached out to her before.

"Santana." Dante Lopez said.

"I didn't think you would have bothered calling me." Santana spat, her hatred towards her father coming out to play.

She heard him sigh on the phone. "It is an emergency, is it not?" He asked.

"It is considering my girlfriends dad just slapped me coz he was trying to hit Quinn, beat his wife so black and blue she's unconscious and even hit the youngest girl in the house. I already texted mami; she's on her way." Santana said, giving Russell a quick kick to the ribs.

Dante was silent for a minute. "My men are on the way; they will deal with Russell Fabray. He won't be a problem for the Fabray's anymore."

Santana tightened her hand on her phone. "If you're expecting me to thank you, then you can forget about it." She seethed.

"I may not be the best father Santana, but I protect my own. I know all about what's going on over there with your new girlfriend, although I never suspected Russell to be a man that could do such things." Dante rambled.

"Yeah, well, he's not best dad of the year either so you and him have something in common. If that's all I'm going to go-" Santana said, planning to end the call.

"Actually, there is something I want to talk to you about." Dante snipped.

"What would that be?" Santana scowled.

"I want you and Quinn to come and visit me for a few days. I would like to meet her and me and you have some important things to discuss." Dante said.

Santana was about to flat out refuse him when he spoke again.

"Let me be clear; you don't have a choice." Dante said, knowing his daughter would try to say no.

"Why would I do it?" Santana asked.

"You will do it because I'm asking you too. I need to speak to the family, but I must speak with you first." Dante sighed again, trying to stress how important it is. "Please, Tana?" He threw in.

Santana hated that. She hated how she hated her father, but when he brought out her childhood nickname she just wanted to be that little girl that sat on her papi's knee at breakfast, or when he took her places, even when he had once let her curl between his and her mum's body to sleep when she had a nightmare.

"Fine. You arrange it and I'll show up." Santana said, giving in. She knew she hated her father, but this was a chance to see the man she had barely seen since she was 6 years old. "Goodbye, papi." Santana said, waiting until he said something before ending the call.

"Bye Tana." He said and she quickly cut the phone off.

She stood still for a minute and when Russell groaned and began waking up she growled, kicking him in the face forcing his head to the side and knocking him unconscious again.

"Santana!" Maribel called, entering the front door of the house in panick.

Santana walked out to greet her mami, explaining what had happened, even the conversation with her father, before shooing her off to go help Quinn and her family. A few minutes later, Maribel had Judy laying on the backseat of her range rover, her head in Frannie's lap.

"I'll go to the hospital and get these two checked out. You two go to school or you'll be late; don't worry about this for now." Maribel said, her car window going up as she drove off.

Santana quickly wrapped her shaking girlfriend in her arms. "It's okay," She murmured into Quinn's ear, feeling the girl cling to her. "It will be okay, Q. He'll never hurt your family ever again." Santana whispered.

Quinn took a shaky breath and nodded her head. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Go get changed and we'll go to school, okay?" Santana said, gently pushing the girl towards the stairs.

Quinn gave her a weak smile, setting off to do her task.

"Miss Lopez." A man in a suit said, nodding his head to Santana as he approached with another man next to him. "We have orders from your father."

Santana nodded, letting the men in and taking them to the dinning room, watching as the men hauled Russell's body around and took him, dropping him into the SUV and driving off.

Quinn came down 10 minutes later in her white sneakers, cheerio uniform with her school bag. She took Santana's hand and they got into Quinn's car, driving to school. Santana made sure her hand held Quinn's the entire time, fearing the girl might just fall apart.

* * *

 **(McKinley School)**

Santana and Quinn had separated for first lesson, and while Santana was sat in Spanish rolling her eyes at the teacher that couldn't even say 'Hola' she got a text from her mum. Quinn's mother was fine, besides from a few bruises and a hangover.

She quickly text Quinn, letting her know the news.

In Quinn's class, although having been through a lot that morning, was maintaining her image well. She kept up her attitude and took notes in class, listening with never failing attention. Once she got the text she finally stopped worrying, knowing her mother could handle a few bruises, Lord knows she has before. She decided to leave it alone for the rest of today.

During Santana's next lesson, she was taking her notes when a note was thrown onto her desk. She blinked in confusion before looking around the classroom and spotting the girl sat next to her sneaking peeks at her.

She opened the crumpled note. _'Nice flannel.'_ Was written in plain handwriting. She laughed a little.

 _'Thanks. You're Louise, right?'_ She wrote on the paper, secretly putting it on the girl's desk.

A note was quickly flung back to her. She opened a new piece of paper. _'Yup, and you're Santana. We should be friends.'_

Santana frowned; this girl was a little too friendly. She wrote a note back. _'You know I have a girlfriend, right?'_ She wrote.

 _'Of course I do. I'm not hitting on you. I'm gay too.'_

Santana's eyes went wide, looking at the girl next to her. She took in long wavy blonde hair, smooth white skin, cheekbones, button nose and plump pink lips. She looked like a blonde version of Kristen Stewart.

Louise was wearing a white t-shirt and washed out skin tight skinny jeans. She had a jacket on the back of her chair and a rucksack. She was wearing a black watch on her right wrist and had an old pair of dog tags that had seen better days around her neck. She was also grinning at her.

She watched the girl tear another piece of paper and write on it and this time she passed it to her.

Santana quickly took it and opened it. _'So, how bout it? Gay friends or what?'_

Santana shook her head smiling, deciding to leave the notes and talk after class since it was ending in 5 minutes.

Once the class ended and everyone packed up to head to lunch, Santana put her bag on her back and smiled at the girl. "Gay friends it is." She chuckled.

Louise grinned at her, putting her bag on her right shoulder as they left the class. "Schue's class is so shit! I'm not even learning anything." She groaned as they walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Tell me about it; I don't get why they would give him this job considering he probably doesn't even know Spanish. I'm probably more qualified to teach this class!" Santana agreed, pulling open the cafeteria doors.

"You're lucky you can speak spanish!" Louise teased, walking in behind Santana.

"What can I say? My girl loves it when I speak to her in Spanish." She laughed, spotting Quinn sat at her table.

Louise let a smirk pull at her lips. "You did pretty good there; Quinn Fabray is totally hot."

Santana grinned too. "Tell me about it."

"You're captain of the football team too, so I wasn't surprised when you two ended up getting together. I was rooting for you before you probably knew you liked her!" Louise said, stopping in the middle of the cafeteria.

Santana stopped too, glancing a look at Quinn talking to Brittany and she smiled, her brown eyes shining with love as she looked at the blonde. "I am pretty lucky to have her." She breathed.

She blinked when a hand was waved in front of her face, snapping out of her daze and looking at Louise with a sheepish smile. Louise just rolled her eyes playfully. "Give me your number and we'll hang sometimes. Us gays need to stick together to cope with all of this heterosexuality going on around here. Maybe we could do a double date or something with my girlfriend and yours."

Santana laughed, pulling out her phone and unlocking it and gave it to the blonde who did the same. They got each others numbers and walked away, Santana noting the blonde heading towards the Soccer teams table while she made hers to the Football table next to the Cheerleading one.

She sat down next to Quinn, who was looking at her like she just killed her dog, and leaned in to try peck Quinn's cheek but the blonde pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Santana sighed. Quinn had only been smiling 30 seconds ago!

"What do you mean what's wrong? Who the fuck is that girl and why are you giving each other your numbers?!" Quinn whispered, sending a glare to where the girl had gone.

Santana frowned. Is this what it would be like whenever she spoke to a girl?

Sighing, she stood up and tried to gently pull Quinn up with her, but the blonde was having none of it. "Stand up or I'll make you." Santana growled.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and crossed her legs while folding her arms. Who the hell did Santana think she was bossing her around?

Santana laughed, but there wasn't any humour in it, just incredulity. "Fine, but I warned you!" She said, opening Quinn's legs and pulling Quinn up to stand, then leant down and picked the girl up, putting Quinn over her right shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Quinn shouted, scratching at the latinas back as Santana walked out, both their bags in hand. "Put me down!"

"No!" Santana shouted back, heading out of the cafeteria with the student body thinking they were playing around and off to go have sex.

"Santana I swear to god!" Quinn screamed, lightly punching Santana's back instead. "Put me down now!"

Santana ignored her, heading down the hallways until she found one where there was no one around. She gently put Quinn on the floor and began stepping forward until Quinn's back hit the lockers and she was trapped between the lockers and Santana.

"Santana-" Quinn started to say, but Santana grabbed hold of her face with her hands, pushing their bodies together and smashing their lips together.

Santana breathed out through her nose, tilting her head to get a better angle to deepen the kiss. She wedged one of her legs between Quinn's, pushing their chests together until there was no space between them.

The feel of Quinn's body pressed against hers was simply amazing and she wanted to feel more. She let her hands roam from Quinn's face down to her neck, then let them slide down Quinn's chest before letting them grip onto a small waste while they kissed. She felt Quinn moan into her mouth and she couldn't help but groan herself.

They made out for a few minutes until Santana let her hands move down lower, her hands resting on Quinn's backside as she gently bit and sucked on Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

As their kiss deepened and tongues fought for dominance, Santana pulled away. She was panting heavily and rested her forehead agaisnt Quinn's. She took one of Quinn's hand from around her neck and placed it over her heart and the other hand on her crotch.

"You do this to me." She whispered, knowing Quinn could feel her racing heart and hardened dick. "Only you can do this to me." She said, opening her eyes to look at Quinn. "You're the only one I want, Quinn."

Quinn's face broke out in a red blush and she bit her lip, her head hitting the lockers behind her. She could feel it all; Santana's feelings, her heart beat, body, boner, everything and damn did it all feel good.

"Are you still mad at me?" Santana whispered, nuzzling her face into Quinn's neck.

Quinn shook her head side to side. "No." She breathed, closing her eyes and holding onto Santana tighter. "Who was she though?"

"Her names Louise; I just met her in class and she's gay," She started, Quinn quickly snapping her face to look at her. "Did I mention she also has a girlfriend?" She hurriedly finished, feeling Quinn relax again.

Quinn let out a little laugh. "Since when did I turn into that jealous/possessive girlfriend?"

"Since you met me and I stole your heart." Santana winked.

"True." Quinn agreed, content to just hold Santana.

The two remained in a hug for a few minutes and Santana's boner eventually calmed down along with her heartbeat. It was a comfortable silence, until someone ruined it.

"Aw, how cute." Ashley said, making a gagging noise to make the cheerleaders behind her laugh. "Get a room, that shit's gross."

Quinn, instead of getting angry this time, just laughed at her like she was a complete blubbering idiot. Once she calmed down, she and Santana separated to stare at the Cheerleaders in blue. Quinn and Ashley were squaring up to each other.

"Oh please little miss wannabe, you're just jealous coz I got this hot ass latina that forgot about your scrawny ass once she realised how much of a slut you are." Quinn said, her hands on her hips.

"Pfft, like I wanna be with a freak anyway." Ashley fired back.

"Really? So you weren't a nobody before Santana took pity on you because you seemed all nice but you're really just a dirty ass slag that sleeps with anything with a dick so you can try and be top bitch?" Quinn jabbed back, raising an eyebrow.

Ashley glared at her. "You should be able to understand; I got to the top and dumped the dead weight. Face it Quinn; a girl with a dick isn't normal. Just imagine what everyone would think if they found out." She smirked, thinking she had the upper hand.

Quinn chuckled. "Listen here bitch, you think you're all hot and top, but newsflash, your dirty ass sextape says otherwise. You moan like a god awful beast, you have no tits, your legs may as well be toothpicks with how skinny they are and you have such a flat ass I'm surprised you don't fall into toilets. Did I also mention for a cheerleader you give us a bad name because you move like you've just been stabbed so back the fuck off or I will end you."

To further drive the point home, Quinn pulled out her phone with a smug smirk and loaded a video, pressing play so the other cheerleaders could see a quick 10 second glimpse of the video. "Should I show more?" Quinn said, sweetly.

"You fucking bitch! Where did you get that?!" Ashley screeched.

"Ask your boyfriend." Quinn grinned.

Ashley screamed, throwing the other cheerleaders out of her way that we're laughing at her and ran down the hallway.

"Oh, I was going to say that McKinley High Titans are gonna kick your teams ass friday, but you don't have one bitch!" Quinn shouted after her, feeling Santana's arms around her.

"Public humiliation 101." Santana said, watching the blue cheerleaders leave too.

"It will be once the sextape spreads around her school even more. It's amazing what a wink can get you. She humiliated you, she deserves some of her own medicine." Quinn said, taking Santana's hand and grabbing her bag. "We're leaving early today; Sue canceled Cheerios because she had an emergency."

"Alright babe." Santana said, grabbing her own bag and both of them headed off towards their next class.

Once the day was over they met up and went to the hospital to check in, then the Lopez family, Quinn and Frannie went to Breadstix before Quinn and Santana kissed each other goodnight. Quinn went home with Frannie and Judy would be home the next day. Santana was happy, but she vowed to never ever get on Quinn's badside.


	7. Chapter 7

More about you

Chapter 7

A/N: Okay everyone, reviews are important for me. They give me the motivation to write and in my hectic life if I don't feel people are interested then I don't update or write, so if you want to see more make sure you review.

Warnings: Rated M, OOC, G!P, Sex eventually, blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Any characters I make up are mine and the story plot is mine too.

* * *

Santana's heart was beating wildly; the crowd around her screaming and chanting her name, her teammates energy making her high on alert, the opposite team giving her a challenge and her girlfriend looking so sexy doing her cheers with the cheerleading team had her going crazy.

"Set!" Santana shouted and got into her position, ready to go. "Hut!" She shouted again, catching the ball from in front of her quickly and setting off sprinting down the field. She dodged the defence players easily, sometimes even ramming into them and knocking them down before she finally reached the end of field.

She chucked the ball down and grinned, throwing her arms in the air as the buzzer went off and the announcer declared the McKinley High Titans as the winners of the game. The crowd erupted, her teammates going wild, the other teams players defeated and Quinn screaming her name. It was all such an adrenaline rush for her.

Before she could reach her team Quinn was already jumping on her, wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. Lips instantly sought hers and they shared a rather steamy kiss that left them both breathless.

Quinn dropped down onto the floor, kissing Santana's cheek and intertwining their hands. They set off walking off of the field when a team member from the opposite team ran up to them, pulling off his helmet and frowning.

Santana clenched her jaw, meeting the other teams guys stare head on as they got up in each others faces, Quinn looking confused between the two of them.

"You got fucking lucky Lopez!" The guy shouted, pushing Santana's chest making her take a step back.

Santana growled, quickly entering his personal space until they were chest to chest and nose to nose. "Oh please Callum, you wish it was that. You and your teams just shit, get over it."

"You wanna go Santana?!" He screamed in Santana's face.

"If anyones going here it's you, so turn that ugly ass around and get the fuck off my football field." Santana said, shoving his shoulder as she walked past with Quinn.

"Who's he?" Quinn asked, looking back to see the guy staring at them in complete and utter rage.

"That's Callum." Santana said. "Remember when I said Ashley was fucking my old best friend, yeah, that's him." She shrugged.

Quinn nodded her head. "So I was thinking now everything's fine we could go to yours tonight and watch a few films? I'm not really up for tossing back drinks tonight." She said.

Santana looked at her girlfriend, smiling. "Of course."

They walked to the changing rooms and quickly got changed before leaving the changing rooms and heading to the parking lot. Santana let Quinn wear her football letterman jacket since it was a bit cold out now.

They reached Santana's car and she unlocked it, both her and Quinn dumping their bags and gear in there while talking about their day at school and the football game.

"Santana!" Quinn screamed.

Santana turned her head just as a fist connected with her cheek, sending her stumbling backwards a few steps. She quickly pivoted on her foot, sending a flying punch towards Callum's face hard enough to send him crashing to the floor.

"Come one! Get up!" Santana coaxed, standing tall with her shoulders squared. She gently pushed Quinn around to the side of her car and away from the inevitable fight that was going to happen.

Callum growled, shaking his head and standing up. He glared at Santana and made a dash forward, throwing a punch aimlessly which Santana quickly dodged with a laugh showing she was mocking him.

She grabbed the scruff of his neck once she dodged his punch and rammed Callum's body forwards and into the boot of her car with a slam, sending Callum to the floor on his knees.

"Is that all you got?" Santana taunted, lifting her arms up in a boxing style position ready to attack.

"I got what you had didn't I?!" Callum shouted, springing back up to his feet with a bloody lip. He rubbed it with the back of his hand and spat blood on the floor.

"My sloppy seconds?" Santana laughed again. "You sure did!" She said, clenching and unclenching her firsts, ready to make a move.

Callum ran forwards, leaning down low so she could tackle her, but Santana stood her ground until the last second where she rammed her knee up which connected with Callum's stomach and then used her elbow to hit the back of his head, once again sending him crashing to the floor where he landed with a thud.

Santana breathed out, giving him a glare as she relaxed her stance. "You can't beat me." She said.

Callum, taking Santana's words to heart a lot more than she knew, quickly stood straight back up and came face to face with Santana. She quickly used her left hand to punch his cheek. "That's for pretending to be my best friend."

Not relenting she cocked back her right hand and sent a harder punch towards him, connecting firmly with his nose and the horrible sound of something breaking echoed. "That's for sleeping with someone I loved."

Santana quickly grabbed his dazed head, slamming it down onto her raised knee that knocked Callum backwards and onto the floor, completely KO'd. "That's for looking at what's mine." She spat.

She walked back to her car and got into the driver's seat while Quinn got into the passenger seat.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, shocked at what had just happened and gently caressed Santana's hurt cheek.

Santana flashed a set of pearly white teeth in a grin. "I'm perfectly fine, he got a lucky shot in."

Quinn just shook her head at her girlfriend and sighed. "As long as you're okay."

Santana gently placed her hand over the one on her cheek, leaning into the touch. "Honestly, I'm okay Quinn."

Quinn sighed again, but she smiled and pecked Santana's lips. "Let's go."

Santana smiled too and nodded her head, starting her car and making the drive back to her house.

* * *

 **(3 weeks later)**

"Santana!" Maribel called down the stairs to the basement room, hands on her hips as she shook her head. "The cab is here to take you to the airport!"

"I can hear you mami!" Santana shouted back up the stairs, pulling both her and Quinn's suitcases up the staircase and groaning. "We're coming now!"

Quinn couldn't hold back her laugh at the comment and how Santana was struggling to pull the suitcases up. "Sorry Maribel, Santana is suddenly out of shape for a jock."

Maribel chuckled along with Quinn as they both watched Santana glare at them and then finally lug the suitcases into the hallway. "Aw my baby is going to be without me for the weekend."

Santana blushed. "Mami!"

"What?" Maribel grinned.

"Stop embarrassing me!" Santana whined, sighing.

Maribel frowned. "Well you are. I don't know why your father just couldn't come here instead of making both of you fly out to New York."

"I don't know, but he's a pain in the ass." Santana murmured.

Maribel quickly pulled Santana in for a strong hug, then opened her arm and pulled Quinn into the hug too. "Both of you just be careful, okay? I'm only a phone call away if you need me and I'll be on the next plane out."

Santana squeezed her back and pulled away when the cab honked again. "We will Mami, but we should get going." She said, grabbing the suitcases handles. "Love you!" She shouted back after she walked out of the door to put the cases into the trunk.

Maribel turned to grab Quinn's hand. "Take care of her Quinn. Dante is a really sore spot for her and he's not known for being nice." She said, worry in her words.

Quinn nodded her head and squeezed Maribel's hand. "I promise you I will."

"Go on now, don't want to miss your flight." Maribel smiled, knowing Santana had finally chosen a good one and sent Quinn on her way.

* * *

"San," Quinn said, sitting down in her plush seat next to a window.

Santana turned her head from her window and looked at her. "Yeah?" She asked.

Quinn nervously laughed. "What exactly is your dad's job?"

Santana blinked before looking at what Quinn was looking at; the Lopez's private jet. "Don't be freaked out Q, it's just how dad shows his money and because he travels a lot to do business he has a jet to do it. Technically we're just borrowing it."

Quinn clicked her tongue. "Yeah, but what is his job?"

Santana sighed. "My dad inherited some hotels from my grandfather, then after College dad took over the businesses and opened up a lot more. Then he opened up a load of other businesses like accounting firms and night clubs and stuff with some friends and got rich. Basically he's a businessman that owns a shitload of businesses all over the world with Carlos."

Quinn blinked, not sure what to say besides from "Wow."

"It intimidates a lot of people so I don't tell anyone." Santana said, looking at the luxury jets interior.

Quinn reached her hand over the small aisle and held Santana's hand. She didn't know what to say out loud, so she decided to just enjoy the silence with her instead.

 **"Ladies, this is your captain speaking. We're about to take flight so buckle your seatbelts and I hope you enjoy the flight."** The captain spoke, stating that they were setting off.

"Here we go..." Santana whispered.

* * *

 **(New York)**

"Wow." Quinn breathed, looking around their hotel room in awe.

Santana grinned. "I made dad give us the best room the hotel had." She said, taking the suitcases to the open bedroom on the far left of the hotel room.

Quinn walked towards the glass windows that showed the night and skyscrapers and lights. It was a gorgeous view. "This is amazing." She breathed.

As she was enjoying the view, she felt Santana wrap her arms around her waist and rest her chin on her shoulder. She brought her own hands to hold Santana's while they both admired the view and held each other.

"I love you." Santana breathed into her neck, giving it a quick kiss.

Quinn closed her eyes and squeezed Santana's hands tighter. "I love you too." She smiled, leaning further back into Santana.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other.

"We should get some sleep," Santana yawned. "Tomorrow we can go out and enjoy New York, then go to dad's stupid event and he can tell me what he brought me here for and then on Sunday we can chill before we head back home."

Quinn opened her eyes, exhaustion slapping her in the face. She hm'd and let Santana lift her up bridal style and carry her to their king size bed for the night.

They stripped down to their underwear, not bothering to change into their pjs and quickly cuddled up to each other, falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next day they both woke up, showered (separately) and had gotten dressed in some causal t-shirts and jeans to head out into the city. They spent the whole day walking around New York City, taking pictures with each other, shopping and getting souvenirs and even grabbing some food. They laughed and joked the whole day away and before they knew it they were back at the hotel.

Quinn placed her bags onto the floor by the end of the bed, Santana just dumping hers on the floor before falling backwards onto the now made bed.

"I don't want to go to this event." Santana said, staring at the roof and sighing.

Quinn looked at the suit Santana would be wearing that was hanging on a peg on the wall. Her dress was also hung up next to the suit.

"I'm sure if it wasn't important he wouldn't have made you come all the way out of here, San." Quinn said, grabbing Santana's hands and pulling the girl up. "We'll dance and drink the night away and have a good time tonight okay? Your dad's news won't ruin our fun."

"He ruins things in general, Q." Santana groaned, but stood up.

"Maybe, but I'm there to fix it." Quinn winked, giving Santana's cheek a kiss.

"I would be lost without you, you know."

Quinn blushed, pushing Santana to her suit. "Stop flattering me and get dressed. The party is in an hour."

Santan cursed.

* * *

An hour and half later, since Quinn had to do makeup, they were both stood in the events hall at the hotel drinking some fancy champagne that was passed around on trays.

Santana had a face like a slapped ass while Quinn held her hand and looked gorgeous in her strapless red dress. They had both yet to see Dante Lopez.

"I bet you he won't even show." Santana growled, her eyes scanning the room for the man.

"San," Quinn sighed, having heard her girlfriend say the same thing since they got here. "He wanted you here, I'm sure he will show."

"Still bet he doesn't though." She grumbled.

Quinn turned to give her a pointed look.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my honour to announce Mr Dante Lopez!" A man by the door said, opening it for the man behind to enter.

Santana stood tall, her jaw clenched and shoulders set. Here they go.

Dante Lopez walked into the room with nothing but the grace of panther stalking its prey. Hs mere presence made everyone turn to look at him in awe as they all stood silent. The man raised his hands up and everyone went back to normal. His dark brown eyes immediately scanned the room and landed on Santana.

Quickly taking Quinn's hand in her own and squeezing, Santana watched him make his way towards her and ignoring everyone around him trying to speak to him.

Far too quickly he was stood in front of the couple, and while father and daughter stared at each other, Quinn took in his features.

Dante Lopez was certainly a good looking man for his age; slicked back black hair, piercing dark brown eyes, angled nose, sharp jaw line and a lean build on him for his age. His fancy suit certainly did him some favours too. So this was Santana's father.

"Santana." Dante said, his voice heavy and his latino heritage coming out to play.

"Papi." Santana replied, her voice tense.

"You came." He said, sticking his hands into his slack pockets.

"I did." Santana spoke, the muscles in her jaw showing from how tense she had it.

Dante nodded his head and surprisingly, by Santana's wide eyes, smiled and showed off the same dimples Quinn loved about Santana. "Good."

Santana coughed. "What was so important you made me fly out to New York?"

Dante's eyes hardened even more and he opened his mouth to reply. "You will find out now." He said, leaving the couple and walking up to the large stage in the room. He climbed up and grabbed a glass and stood in front of the microphone.

Clinking his glass, everyone turned to address him. "Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming to this event," He said after he had everyone's attention. "Secondly, the reason for this event is that my eldest child, Santana, is here and it is important for you all to meet the future head of the Lopez dynasty."

Santana's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped as she stared at him. Just what was he doing?

"Santana will take my place very soon as I have recently found out some news that, to put it simply, am dying and I have a few years left in me at most." Dante added, his eyes meeting Santana's once again. "Once she graduates high school I will take her under my wing and she will be trained to be the head of our dynasty. That place belongs to Santana only."

Santana felt her heart fall heavy, tuning out the rest of the room that began whispering and chatting and even Quinn that gasped and squeezed her hand tighter. Her father was...dying?

She zoned out and before she knew it her father was off the stage and leaving the room, the guests all trying to introduce themselves to her and Quinn looked absolutely confused on what to do.

Once the shock wore off she quickly detached herself from Quinn and ran out of the room after him, slamming doors along the way. She quickly caught up to him and roughly pushed his back.

Dante stumbled forward before turning around and looking at her.

"What the fuck?!" Santana shouted, staring at him with those scared brown eyes he remembered from when she had nightmares.

"You already know Santana." Dante said, trying to keep his voice firm.

"What? Already knew that you were dying?! Are you fucking kidding me of course I didn't know because you never bothered to reach out and tell me! How the fuck can you be dying?!" She screamed.

Dante sighed. "Lung cancer, stage 4." He said. "We didn't catch it in time."

Santana felt like her world had just blown up in her face. "No..." She whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes. "That can't be true," She said, disbelief in her voice. "Tell me it's not true!" She growled, grabbing onto the lapels of his blazer and squeezing. "Tell me that it isn't true..." She cried, tears running down her cheeks.

Gulping and trying to hold back his own tears, Dante reached up and held onto Santana's hands gently. "I have never lied to you and I won't start now."

Her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor, Dante following her down. She shook her head, unable to believe it. Her dad was dying.

Softly pounding on his chest, Santana cried. "What the fuck am I supposed to tell Mami or Alex and Isabella? What am I supposed to do? Just what the fuck do you expect me to do now?!" She ranted, her forehead resting against his chest.

"You left and you never came back, you blew me off for meetings and hookups for fucking years and we barely speak and now all of a sudden you're dying! It's not fair! This isn't supposed to be this way! Why the fuck would you do this to us?! Why did you leave it so long to tell us?!" She screamed, unable to hold her choked sobs or tears.

"I'm sorry Tana," Dante choked, unable to hold back his own tears as he cradled his crumbling daughter in his arms. "I'm so sorry..."

"It isn't enough papi!" Santana shouted, clenching his blazer. "You're dying! How are we supposed to fix everything that was so broken? Our relationship, our family, everything without you being around to do it?! It's not fair..." She sobbed, her eyes sore and wet.

Dante shushed her and pulled her closer, his grip weak. He rocked her back and forth, not caring about everyone staring at them. He didn't have as much time as he thought he did, but he would make the most of what little he had left, for Santana and his family.

Quinn watched the scene with a heavy heart. Watching Santana fall apart like that was horrible and she could do nothing for the minute but watch and let Dante comfort her. Even Quinn knew that she couldn't fix this for Santana.


End file.
